Perdidas inesperadas y encuentros funestos
by Trentren Vilu
Summary: Mientras Hermione trata de superar una infidelidad, luego de 13 años de casada, sucesos trágicos ocurren en toda Europa. Draco Malfoy, ingresa al departamento donde la castaña trabaja haciendo que el corazoncillo de la Griffindore pegue vuelcos. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! ¡Aquí me tienen con una nueva historia! No se preocupen, la otra historia la pienso seguir, pero en mi cabecita esta este nuevo relato que me parece de lo más divertido escribir.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Es pos-Hogwarts, pos-guerra.**

 **Hago como que el The Cursed Child no se hubiera escrito, pero al mismo tiempo tomo alguna que otra idea de allí… espero sepan distinguir.**

 **Es Dramione… aunque Ron es algo adorable no me interesa el Romione, el Romione lo escribió Rowling, y es de ella, punto.**

 **Tomo ideas de Criaturas Mágicas y donde encontrarlas, ya verán; y,**

 **Aquí el Harry adulto que describo es mi idea de mi héroe de la infancia, sin faltarle el respeto a los que les gusto The Cursed Child y al genio de J.K. Rowling; el Harry desconfiado, severo y casi tonto, diría yo, que describe casi me decepciona si no fuera por el final. Para mí, Harry es una persona que está más allá de los prejuicios y que tiene el corazón tan valiente como para perdonar y dar nuevas oportunidades. Los días en que era desconfiado con los Slytherin se quedó en su adolescencia y ahora que trabaja en el mundo real de los adultos y convive día a día con gente de diferentes casas tiene una visión mas profunda de la vida.**

 **¡Espero les guste y dejen Review! ¡Que son la madera que mantiene encendida la hoguera de todo escritor de fanfic!**

 **Por ahora ningún personaje me pertenece son de J.K. Rowling**

 **Capítulo 1: Ojos que no ven…**

En London Gateway, desembarcaban los cargamentos de todas partes del mundo, donde llegaba desde comida hasta electrodomésticos. Jeff, el encargado de los gancheros de las grúas que bajaban los contenedores miraba con júbilo que faltaba poco para terminar. Ese día tenía un juego de Póker y un par de cervezas pendiente con sus amigos, su esposa le había dado el permiso después de varias semanas comportándose bien y estaba ansioso de irse.

_ ¡Es el ultimo Dave! _ grito al ganchero que movía las palancas suavemente para que el gancho se retraiga y suspendiera el contenedor en el aire. Los encargados de hacer señas con sus banderines naranjas señalaban las direcciones correctamente y los cables de la grúa ya estaban comenzando a ceder para que el contenedor llegara al suelo. Pero una leve sacudida llamo la atención de Jeff. _ ¡Dave! ¡Cuida el extremo derecho se está inclinando! _

_ ¡No soy yo Jeff!_ veía como el hombre dentro de la cabina de la grúa trataba de sostener la palanca para no dejar ceder la carga. Sin embargo, no basto con eso. El contenedor se sacudió una y otra vez, haciendo que la grúa se balanceara violentamente y callera de costado.

_ ¡Dave! _ grito, y viendo que salió ileso respiro tranquilo. _ ¡Qué demonios, muchacho! ¡Presta atención! _

¡BOOM!

Las paredes del contenedor reventaron y lo que parecía una ráfaga de viento acelerado se dirigió a ellos, las grúas y demás contenedores. El suelo parecía temblar y las plataformas de concretos comenzaron a ceder, haciendo que el mar tragara todo lo que había allí, edificios y personas. Luego de lo que parecía ser el sonido de un trueno, la tierra se agrieto y hubo un profundo silencio, seguido del insistente sonido de la alarma de emergencias.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ Sra. Granger _ Hermione levanto la mirada de sus papeles, Eugene, su secretario, la miraba desde la puerta, llevaba algunas carpetas en las manos. _ Aquí tiene lo que me pidió… son los expedientes acerca de los nuevos empleados. _

_ Gracias Eugene..._

_ Ah… su esposo llamo, pregunta si va a llegar para la cena. _

_ Oh… envíale un mensaje diciendo que estoy demasiado atrasada, que no me espere… gracias. _ su secretario asintió inmediatamente y se marchó a paso acelerado.

Hermione sintió un malestar en su estómago, no recordaba la última vez que ceno con Ronald. Un gran incidente que habría ocurrido con una criatura ilegal en el centro de Londres había movilizado la oficina, ya que inmediatamente empezaron a llegar cuestionamientos de los países relacionados a Inglaterra, gran cantidad de denuncias y documentos llenaban su escritorio. Múltiples memorandos rodeaban alrededor de su cabeza sin poder poner atención a todos.

Alguien toco a su puerta de nuevo, hastiada miro hacia la entrada.

_ ¿Cómo estas, jefa? _ pregunto un Harry sonriente, pero con grandes ojeras en sus ojos.

_ ¿Sabes que técnicamente soy tu superior verdad? _ sonrió la castaña a su amigo mientras firmaba el ultimo papel de una de las pilas de documentos.

_ Bueno… prefiero responder a ti…_ dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

_ Bueno… es algo difícil de hacer ya que el Ministro de magia es técnicamente el jefe de todos…_

_ Kingsley está muy estresado con lo que paso… la Cámara europea de Magia está muy insistentes con las regulaciones en las fronteras. El personal en la Oficina de Aurores no dan abasto para controlar a fronteras como ellos lo están pidiendo. ¿Te llegaron los archivos que te mande? _

_ Si… todavía no los he ojeado… discúlpame. Los documentos de las nuevas regulaciones me tuvieron toda la semana sin ir a mi casa. _

_ ¿Has estado toda la semana aquí? _

_ No… duermo en casa de tanto en tanto. _

_ ¿De tanto en tanto? _

_ Si… tengo suerte de que los niños ya estén en Hogwarts, de esa forma no tengo que preocuparme por tener todo en orden en casa. _

El pelinegro la miro algo sorprendido, podía notar las grandes ojeras de su amiga y que llevaba el mismo traje gris de hace tres días. Debía preguntar.

_ ¿Cómo va todo con Ron? _

_ Bien…_ dijo mientras corregía con un bolígrafo muggle un documento_ Martha es genial archivando, pero tiene horrores en cuanto terminología legal… debo rehacer este documento. _ la castaña tomo su varita ante la mirada de su amigo y con un movimiento el documento con correcciones se convirtió en un avioncito de papel y salió rápidamente por la puerta de la oficina.

Harry se sacó los lentes y se apretó el puente de la nariz, como si eso pudiera darle las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su amiga.

_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? _ pregunto colocándose nuevamente sus lentes tan característicos.

Hermione lo miro suspicaz, sabia a donde llevaba esa charla, y le molestaba mucho, porque conocía el resultado, el pelinegro tendría razón. Por eso mismo, dejando uno de los documentos de lado lo miro a los verdes ojos.

_ ¿Despierto o dormido? _

_ Oh… Hermione…_ Harry hizo una mueca de exasperación poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_ Lo sé, lo sé, soy una horrible esposa… pero no puedo hacer más. Este trabajo es muy esclavizante.

_ Es esclavizante por que no dejas que nadie te ayude…_

_ No es verdad… lo tengo a Eugene_

_ ¡El chico no da abasto! Lo vi hace dos días con el mismo traje… ¡y tu hace tres! No creo siquiera que haya ido a su casa el pobre chico… Además, no entiendo siendo la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica tienes que estar corrigiendo documentos legales de esta dimensión…_

_ Son documentos muy importantes…_

_ Ahhh ya lo creo… mira_ dijo tomando uno de ellos, miro como las correcciones con tinta llenaban la hoja_ es de gran importancia que leas y corrijas el protocolo de regulación de exportación de calcetines. _

_ Oye… sabes que es de importancia sabiéndose venir el invierno…_ dijo seriamente mientras lo apuntaba con el bolígrafo.

Harry la miro como si estuviera loca.

_ Basta Hermione ve a casa habla con Ron… a estado extraño últimamente. _

Hermione lo cuestiono con la mirada.

_ ¿Qué le ocurrió? _ pregunto preocupada.

_ Lo sabrías si fueras a tu casa…_ el pelinegro suspiro_ hace dos días fue su aniversario…_

Hermione lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos… su rostro comenzó acalorarse y sintió como se le deposito un nudo en su estómago. Busco en un cajón de su escritorio hasta encontrar el calendario. Estaba en lo cierto. Mierda.

_ Mira Hermione… son mis amigos, los quiero como hermanos. Pero estoy algo agotado de ser consejero matrimonial… La última vez que paso algo parecido tuve a Ronald en mi casa por un mes. _

_ No sé a qué quieres llegar Harry…_

_ Solo… trata de comprenderlo. _ dijo el levantándose, se dirigió a la puerta. _ Ah… y te recomiendo que leas uno de los memorandos que te mande esta mañana_ señalando el pequeño avión de papel rojo que revoloteaba sobre su cabeza. _ Mañana me dirás que piensas… Ve a tu casa Hermione… Yo iré a la mía a besar a mi esposa. _

Hermione tomo el papel, en el margen izquierdo se encontraba el sello perteneciente a la Oficina de Aurores donde Harry era jefe, era el cargo ejecutivo más alto dentro de ese departamento. Hermione se había reído al escuchar a Harry rechazando el puesto que ella luego acepto. "Lo administrativo no es lo mío… odio los papeles y sellos" Leyó el memorando y frunció el ceño, en el, Harry pedía autorización de transferir a un empleado temporalmente, para un caso específico, del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y cuando leyó el nombre no se sintió nada cómoda: Draco Malfoy.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, dejando el memorando en su escritorio, después hablaría con su amigo detenidamente. Estirándose en su silla, vio por la entrada de su oficina a su secretario cabeceando en su escritorio, con una pluma en su mano y una taza de café en la otra. Se sentía muy mal.

Observo con penuria su bandeja de pendientes, era real lo que había dicho su amigo, no tenía nada urgente allí. La situación de emergencia en el Ministerio no estaba resuelta, pero se había actuado con rapidez y todo lo que se podría hacer de forma inmediata ya se había hecho. Bastaba esperar a que las autoridades internacionales mágicas y muggles bajaran las ordenes. Todos los pendientes que tenía eran algo que no necesitaba de ella de forma urgente.

Se levantó de su escritorio, tomo algunos archivos y se puso su abrigo liviano.

_ Eugene…_ llamo al joven castaño que se había dormido en su escritorio, este último abrió grandes sus ojos y lo miro nervioso. Ella le sonrió con amabilidad, ese joven trabajaba arduo y ella se lo agradecía. _ Ve a casa… ambos debemos descansar. Dejare esto en el escritorio de Martha… Para que los revise ella. _ Eugene no refuto nada y dedicándole una sonrisa agotada se dispuso a acomodar su escritorio para irse.

Hermione se despidió con un gesto de su mano diciendo un "Buen trabajo Eugene", y miro su reloj, eran las siete y cuarto, si iba por la red flu llegaría a tiempo de cenar.

Su oficina quedaba contigua a la Oficina de Aurores, pasaba por la puerta todos los días mirando hacia dentro si encontraba a su amigo de cabello oscuro.

_ ¡Adiós, Sam! _ saludo mientras iba apresurada hacia el gran salón, el auror que estaba de guardia en el escritorio de recepción la saludo con la mano, era joven y por eso mismo estaba allí, en caso de que algún arresto se hiciera a altas horas de la noche lo recibiría y llamaría a los detectives que se encargarían de interrogarlo y hacer los respectivos informes. A Harry le caía bien, pero era muy severo con él, ya que el chico por mas empeño que ponía no parecía ser apto para la investigación.

Cuando llego al gran salón observó como los elfos domésticos se encontraban limpiando, Hermione hizo una mueca, sus estudios se basaron efusivamente en proteger a esas criaturas y a pesar de que logro que el consejo de magia le había dado varios derechos que antes carecían como la buena alimentación y salud como responsabilidad de sus "dueños" no había logrado que fuera ilegal su esclavización. La mente de los magos seguía muy cerrada y la de varios elfos también, la mitad de los elfos domésticos ni siquiera se le acercaban a ella cuando quería hablarles por miedo a que los liberaran en forma de castigo.

Llegando a las grandes chimeneas de mármol negro tomo el polvo con su mano y entrando en ella, los lanzo diciendo "The Gold House". Apareció en la gran chimenea que adornaba un gran salón de porcelanato color arena, un gran mostrador de madera se encontraba junto al gran salón sin ventanas iluminado por grandes faroles suspendidos en el aire sin necesidad de cableado. En el mostrador, un hombre de mediana edad leía el diario despreocupadamente, los grandes ojos oscuros se levantaron a mirarlo mientras dejaba el diario de lado.

_ Sra. Wesley, bienvenida. _

_ Hola Adams… Mi apellido es Granger… conserve mi apellido de soltera al casarme _

_ Lo siento. _

_ Es un error entendible, no te preocupes… ¿Mi esposo paso a buscar el correo? _

Si, era una mujer controladora, y aun casada por tanto tiempo, no creía que su marido pudiera ser lo suficientemente organizado como para recordar que en el centro del Gran Londres donde se encontraba ese edificio, aparentemente abandonado para los muggles, el correo no llegaba con lechuzas sino en forma de cartas por una red parecía a la red flu.

_ De todas maneras no tiene cartas señora Granger… Y el señor Wesley no ha llegado todavía desde la mañana. _ Hermione se extrañó un poco, ya que Ron se había tomado el trabajo de llamarla por si iría a cenar.

_ Oh… Gracias Adams. _ saludo, mientras el hombre saludo con un "Que descanse Sra. Granger" ella se subía al ascensor color dorado, donde un joven que parecía recién haber cumplido la mayoría de edad la saludaba de la misma manera manipulando la palanca hacia el piso que era su casa. Hermione le sonrió y entró al piso que era su casa.

Agotada se sacó los zapatos y trato de divisar si se encontraba su esposo, el no sentir el olor a comida le indico que no había cena. Descalza camino hacia la sala y luego a las habitaciones, llamando al pelirrojo que parecía no estar. Resoplo, algo molesta, podría haberse quedado a terminar los dichosos documentos si no iba a estar en la casa. Inmediatamente se sintió mal, seguramente habría ido a cenar con su madre. Ronald tenía un gran apego a sus afectos, a diferencia de ella o Harry, nunca le gusto estar más de dos horas consigo mismo, era súper sociable y si no estaba con sus amigos estaba con su familia.

Hugo ya iba a segundo y Rose a tercero y, aun así, no lograban acostumbrarse a estar solos en la misma casa. Hermione se dio cuenta parada en el medio de la sala que desde que se habían casado vivieron con otras personas. Primero con los Wesley, cuando Rose nació se dieron cuenta que la madriguera, si bien era acogedora, no era lo suficientemente grande para albergar dos familias. Se mudaron a una pequeña casa, que de todas formas era a unos pasos de los Wesley, lo que hacía que su suegra prácticamente estuviera todo el tiempo allí y sino ellos iban solo a dormir después de convivir todo el día en la madriguera. Cuando le ascendieron a su nuevo puesto, el ministerio le otorgo ese gran departamento en el centro de Londres, donde vivían la mayoría de los funcionarios de cargos administrativos. De eso ya habían pasado tres años, y si bien estaban cómodos, su trabajo aumentaba considerablemente. Al partir Hugo a Hogwarts se dieron cuenta que era la primera vez que ambos vivían realmente solos desde su casamiento.

Hermione suspiro cansina, tendría que hacer mucho para recompensar a su esposo, no quería perderlo por una estupidez, como el no prestarse atención. Suspiro cansina y decidio darse un baño caliente. Se miró al espejo y vio sus grandes ojeras, su caballo aun atado en el rígido rodete y sus pequeñas arrugas que aun siendo pocas parecían profundas al haber descuidado su piel esos días. Se desvistió rápidamente, sin ganas de ver el aspecto de su cuerpo y se metió a la bañera.

Luego del baño y vestida con ropa cómoda (y limpia) decidió, viendo que no había nada en el refrigerador, dar un paseo por el centro y comprar algo para cenar.

En el Gran salón de recepción, Adams la despidió con una semi-reverencia, se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba el traslador y se apareció dentro del cubículo de un baño público del subte. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su restaurante italiano favorito, necesitaba calorías después de comer por una semana yogur y sándwiches. Conocía al cocinero, era un squib que trabajo en el ministerio por un tiempo y solía prepararle comida cuando iba. Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para los automóviles pensaba en que comería, le gustaba mucho el ravioli, pero siempre venia poco en la porción, iba a pedir uno tallarines de huevo con ensalada carbonara. Si… se dijo mentalmente mientras se le hacía agua la boca, pensó en pedir dos porciones, aunque Ron comía muy bien en lo de su madre de seguro se lo comería gustoso ya que su estómago no tenía fondo. Se rio por lo bajo mientras recordaba a su esposo comiendo, parecía el mayor placer y le daba mucha gracia ver como su cabellera parecía ser solo un reflejo rojo al ver como se movía con rapidez al llevarse bocados a la boca.

Un reflejo colorado como el que veía pasar en la entrada del restaurante. La castaña sonrió con alegría, y quiso gritar el nombre de su esposo mientras lo llamaba con la mano, tal vez podrían comer allí directamente. Pero su mano quedo suspendida unos segundos antes de bajarla, sin decir nada. El semáforo ya había cambiado y el tumulto de gente cruzo la calle rápidamente. Sin embargo, ella no se movió de allí, parecía clavada al suelo mientras veía con ojos muy abiertos como su esposo abrazaba la cintura de una mujer aparentemente más joven, de cabello rubio y rostro redondo. Busco alguna facción en la mujer que le indicara que era una prima de las tantas que podría tener su marido, o si alguna vez la vio en una reunión de la cámara comercial del Callejón Diagon. Pero no le vino a la mente esa mujer, y el ver que la susodicha le daba un fugaz beso en los labios al hombre con quien llevaba ya 13 años casada, sintió que ya no era capaz de mover sus piernas. O si… pero a cualquier dirección que no fuera ese lugar.

_ Es tan idiota que la llevo a mi restaurante favorito…_ dijo mientras tomaba el humeante café.

El pelinegro se froto el puente de la nariz, tratando de reorganizar sus ideas. Se encontraban en un café muggle en las cercanías del Valle de Godric, donde vivían los Potter. Hermione tenía solo dos personas en las que confiaría una crisis, su madre y Harry, y sabía que el más neutral era su amigo.

_ Bueno… lo conocemos bien y sabemos que es impulsivo. _ recalco su amigo tratando de apaciguar las aguas.

_ ¿Impulsivo? _ pregunto cada vez más molesta_ ES UN MALDITO IDIOTA INFIEL…_ su amigo no respondió, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera en esos momentos lo harían lamentarse luego_ ¿y sabes que es lo que me genera más rabia? ¡Que ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando comenzó a actuar de manera distinta! No puedo… ¿Hace semanas, meses… años? _ los castaños ojos de la mujer comenzaron a tomar el brillo previo al llanto y Harry le tomo la mano, apretándola suavemente para que entendiera que, de alguna forma, todo saldría bien.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer? _ pregunto mientras la castaña se limpiaba las lágrimas con los puños de su sweater. _ ¿Lo confrontaras?

_ No puedo… no ahora… tal vez si le presto más atención y pasamos más tiempo juntos él la deje. Lo más seguro es que sea algo pasajero. Pero no puedo enfrentarlo ahora, estoy demasiado molesta y tengo miedo de hacer algo estúpido. _ el ojiverde la miro cuestionador_ No quiere decir que no hable con el… lo hare en su momento, pero no ahora, es muy pronto. No quiero perderlo Harry… aun sabiendo que es un idiota. Además… los niños… ellos no tienen la culpa… es decir… _

_ Lo se Herms…_ le interrumpió con una sonrisa consoladora, la abrazo fuertemente mientras besaba su cabello. Quería a su amigo y cuñado, era su compañero de travesuras y la familia Wesley era su familia ahora. Pero para él, Herms era su hermana, la hermanita molesta que siempre lo reprendía por no seguir las reglas y la hermanita a la que tenía que ayudar. Sabía que no podía tocar el tema con Ron, pero de alguna forma debía hacer algo.

Ambos se separaron sonriéndose. Harry tomo un sorbo de té, estaba harto del café y creía sin necesidad de ir al médico que tenía un incipiente ulcera en su estómago.

_ No le digas a Ginny… por lo menos hasta que arregle las cosas. Conociéndola ira a casa a darle en la cabeza con su bate de golpeadora. _

Harry sonrió, era lo más probable. Su esposa quería a sus hermanos, pero heredo el carácter de su madre, los reprendía con el mismo entusiasmo, solo que de una forma más física.

Siguieron hablando esta vez de cosas más triviales, Harry creía que era mejor que dejara de pensar en Ron en este momento, así que comenzó a hablar de su pequeña Lily que se encontraba en su primer año de Hogwarts. Contaba medio divertido medio preocupado que tenía que andar vigilándola cada vez que Albus invitaba a su amigo Scorpius, porque lo miraba de una forma muy similar a la que lo miraba Ginny a él cuando era pequeña.

_ Hablando de eso… Vi que quieres pasar a Malfoy a nuestro departamento…_ comento recordando el memorando.

_ Más que transferirlo, pido alguna clase de permiso para que él pueda investigar con nosotros. El incidente en London Gateway fue premeditado, y el cargamento que entro al país tenía registro en Latinoamérica. El jefe de departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas está desesperado, ya que es una especie que se creía extinta, y Malfoy es el que se encarga de esos negocios. _

_ Creía que eran muggles…_

_ Lo son…_ Hermione lo miro sorprendida_ El contenedor que entraba al país era perteneciente a unas de las empresas que hace tratos directos con el Ministerio a través de Malfoy y después de investigar llegamos a que todo estaba en orden, un auror de confianza viajo a Latinoamérica y no encontró nada raro. _

_ Es difícil de creer que el mismo Malfoy que conocemos trate con muggles todos los días…_

_ Bueno… no es el mismo en verdad… fue el quien me pidió participar en la investigación, sabes de sobra que el trato de entrar a la oficina de Aurores, pero debido a su pasado, el Ministerio no le permitió que entrara al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, es por eso que te envié el permiso. Yo mismo hable con Kingsley, y me dio la autorización. _

Hermione lo miro expectante, la verdad que ya no tenía grandes resentimientos ante el Sly, los insultos sobre su origen habían finalizado en sexto año, y a penas lo había cruzado en su vida adulta. Sin embargo, por lo que se contaba dentro del Ministerio era una persona reservada y silenciosa, todo lo contrario, a lo que habría sido de niño.

_ Scorpius es un buen niño, es estudioso, cariñoso y haría cualquier cosa por Albus. Y alguien que fuera un maldito no podría criar un niño así. _

_ No sabía que Scorpius fuera tanto a tu casa…_ Rose había comentado que Albus era amigo del pequeño Malfoy, pero no que fueran tan cercanos. Su hija había heredado ese malestar hacia la familia de blondos que Ronald tanto profesaba, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, su hija hablaba mucho sobre ese chico.

_ Estuvo un mes y medio en casa durante el verano, después de la muerte de su madre. _ Harry mostro un semblante algo triste, al recordar al pequeño rubio el día que había llegado a su casa.

_ Si… oí que Malfoy había enviudado. _

_ El mismo Malfoy fue a verme a mi oficina a pedirme ayuda con el chico… Me dijo que no podía hacer que el muchacho sonriera, y que estaba seguro que estar con Albus lo haría sentirse mucho mejor. _

_ Vaya… realmente es buen padre. _ se sorprendió.

_ Su madre murió hace pocos años, Lucius está preso en Azkabhan y su esposa murió el verano pasado, creo que el hecho de haberme confiado a su única familia me da la pauta de confiar en él. Durante la guerra, no fue el único que tomo malas decisiones. _

_ Siempre eres tan amable Harry…_ sonrió la castaña. _ No había necesidad de tratar convencerme, confío en ti. _ dijo tomando la mano del pelinegro y sus grandes ojos verdes la miraron aliviado, parecía que era importante el tener su aprobación aun siendo autorizado por el mismo Ministro de Magia. Ambos sonrieron, y siguieron charlando de cosas triviales.

Hermione volvió a su casa a la madrugada, luego de haber tomado su té, Harry se marchó a su casa y poco después ella también. Camino por las calles de Londres de forma distraída, volviendo siempre al mismo restaurante. Repitiendo en su mente el rostro de aquella mujer. Se preguntó si sabría que él era casado. No parecía ser de su círculo cercano, ni recordaba haberla visto antes. Se reprendió a si misma por no haber prestado atención a los detalles, y a nunca a estar en casa para verlo. De cierta forma, creía que era esperable que sucediera, y que era su culpa. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía un ardor en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad.

Cuando decidio ir por fin a su casa, lo primero que sintió era el aroma a jabón y perfume que salía del baño, y le dio una leve nauseas al pensar que pudo haberse acostado con ella. Entró a la habitación, donde dormía tranquilamente, como si en su conciencia no hubiera nada malo, y por unos instantes se le paso por la cabeza que talvez fuera un malentendido. Pero el recuerdo del rápido roce de esos labios, la sacaba de ese autoengaño. Un beso furtivo, robado, podía ser breve pero siempre es incómodo. Ellos se miraron de una forma confiada, como si llevaran mucho tiempo haciéndolo. No tenía las fuerzas para desvestirse, así que se limitó a sacarse los pantalones y el sweater, y entro a su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a Ron. El pelirrojo pareció removerse un poco.

_ Buenas noches Herms_ dijo adormilado acomodándose del costado contrario dándole la espalda a la castaña. Hermione se volteo y lo abrazo por detrás en un impulso de no querer perderlo, inmediatamente sintió como su esposo se ponía rígido y poco después acariciaba su mano, ubicaba en su pecho. Las palpitaciones de su corazón hicieron que lagrimas cayeran de los ojos de la castaña, rogando que todo terminara pronto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco reviso los papeles por quinta vez en esa noche. Parecía que todo estuviera bien, pero había hechos dentro del informe dado por Potter que no le gustaba. Aparentemente la ruta era la que se había acordado, pero el cargamento se habría detenido en Brasil una hora más de lo habitual. Los muggles con los que trabajaba eran de confianza y no era la primera vez que se trabajaba con ellos. Al mismo tiempo debido al estatuto del secreto no se permitía dejar al descubierto la naturaleza del mundo mágico, lo que hacía imposible un interrogatorio a los encargados de despachar el cargamento. Cuando supo de qué criatura se trataba, sintió un escalofrío al recordar a su tía Bellatrix junto con Lord Voldemort, hablando animadamente de historias oscuras sobre la guerra con Grinderwald. Las criaturas llamadas Obscurus, criaturas casi extintas en la época de la antigua guerra que utilizo el antiguo mago tenebroso. Sabía muy bien que ellas nacían de poderes reprimidos de niños magos, sobre todo en hijos de muggles que tenían más dificultad en confiarle a sus padres los cambios mágicos. En Europa los Obscuros parecían extintos porque el ministerio tenía toda una oficina dedicada al buen uso de la magia, sobre todo en jóvenes. Sabía que en Brasil había una escuela de magia, Castelobruxo, y que concentraba los brujos de Sudamérica, lo que hacía el país con mayor población mágica de la región. Todos datos que lo guiaban a algo temerario.

Tomo un sorbo de su té, el cual ya estaba frio, y froto sus cienes, el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y al día siguiente iría al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica a hacer los papeles correspondientes para su traslado temporal. De alguna forma se sentía algo nervioso al tener que cruzar la jefa de departamento, con Potter ya había tenido los encuentros y discusiones correspondientes y podría decirse que eran alguna clase de compañeros de trabajo/quasiamigos. Pero la castaña era todo otro tema... trabajaría a órdenes de ella y tenía miedo de que sus acciones de niño perjudicaran de alguna forma su trabajo. ¿Habría cambiado en algo? En el Ministerio, pocas veces se han cruzado ya que trabajaban en pisos diferentes.

Recordó haberla visto con atención un día que se le dio por tomar un horrendo café de la cafetería del Ministerio, odiaba ir allí porque siempre había algún idiota que lo llamaba "mortifago" o algún apelativo desagradable que trataba de olvidar. Se había ido a un rincón alejado y miraba con cautela la entrada y salida por si alguno de esos idiotas entraba y de esa forma irse. Granger entró a paso acelerado, vestida con un aburrido traje azul y zapatos que parecían cómodos pero muy feos. Llevaba su cabello ordenado en un ajustado rodete, y aun así algún bucle rebelde caía sobre su rostro. A pesar de su edad, no tenía arrugas, solo unas leves marcas en la comisura de sus ojos. Draco se permitió mirarla con atención, su esposa había muerto hace ya un año y para confesarse consigo mismo, siempre creyó que la Griffindore era una joven hermosa. Aun cuando en el colegio trataba con todo su ser de hacerle pensar lo contrario. "Lástima que arruinaba ese lindo rostro ni bien abría la boca con sus comentarios sabelotodo" se dijo así mismo.

Sonrió mientras guardaba los papeles y apagaba la luz con su varita. Sus pasos resonaban dolorosamente en la gran mansión, mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Esa casa era demasiado gigante para él solo, y entrando a su habitación igual de enorme, se convenció que ya era hora de buscar algo más pequeño, en donde él y Scorpius tuvieran la oportunidad de cruzarse y sonreír.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Ok… finalizado primer capítulo. Espero comentarios y saludos jejeje**

 **Mi idea es que no sea una historia demasiado larga, tanto Draco como Hermione ya están en un mundo algo diferente al que se encontraban en su adolescencia y si bien, sigue habiendo prejuicios y miedos (Vamos que, sino no sería un Dramione) se entenderán de una forma más rápida.**

 **Todavía no sé si emparejar a Scorpius con alguna de las chicas de la nueva generación, la verdad que me gusta Rose, pero la pequeña Lily es una ternurita… ¡Díganme que piensan al respecto!**

 **¡Besitos y abrazos!**


	2. Corazón que no siente

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí vengo a actualizar, debo decir que estoy especialmente inspirada en esta historia, le tengo mucha fe. A los que siguen "De sangre, orgullo y magia" les prometo que actualizare pronto así que no desesperen.**

 **Lo que paso en el capítulo anterior:**

 **Eventos fantásticos y peligrosos sucedieron en uno de los puertos de Londres y el departamento de seguridad mágica (donde Herms es jefa y trabaja Harry) está a cargo. Harry pide el traslado de Malfoy a su departamento, ya que él era el encargado de los negocios de donde provenía aquel contenedor.**

 **Hermione descubre la aventura de Ronald con una desconocida y herida pero aun enamorada, decide hacer como si nada y tratar de mejorar como esposa (según ella).**

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

 **Aparece un personaje de origen francés, y yo en mi amateur escritura quise tratar de plasmar su acento agregando la letra "g" antes de consonantes mayormente antes de la letra "r". Espero se entienda y si ustedes me dicen que se complica mucho seguir la lectura considerare cambiarlo.**

 **A los que odian o aman a Ronald, no es un personaje que tenga mi amor, pero lo veo como un hombre promedio. Y como hombre promedio sus metas son distintas, que no quieren decir sean malas.**

 **¡Espero sea de su agrado! Háganmelo saber a partir de los bellos REVIEWS**

 **Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 2: … Corazón que no siente**

Esa mañana cuando despertó sintió el espacio vacío junto a ella, todavía estaban las sabanas cálidas, así que dedujo que se había levantado hace poco. Se quedó extrañada porque, que recuerde, él nunca se levantaba antes que ella, sin embargo, se sintió peor cuando trato de recordar cuando habría empezado a hacerlo. No tenía idea. Se reprendió mentalmente y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Sintió movimiento en la cocina y vio a su esposo engulléndose un trozo de pan.

_ Oh…_ dijo con la boca semi-abierta_ Buen día Herms…_ saludo sonriendo. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, olvidándose por unos momentos lo que vio el día anterior. _ ¿Te sientes bien? _

_ Si…_ Hermione sintió como su voz parecía algo ronca y se aclaró la garganta.

_ Dentro de unos minutos hay reunión en la cámara de comercio y tengo que estar allí. Aparentemente van a hacer preparativos para la navidad y quieren que participemos todos. _

Acto seguido Ron se acercó a su esposa y le beso la mejilla.

_ Podemos almorzar juntos si quieres…_ dijo ella de repente. El pelirrojo parecía algo sorprendido. _ En el trabajo parece que ya hay más orden y tengo un tiempo al mediodía, podríamos comer algo en el bar de enfrente. _

_ Ah… me encantaría cielo, pero parece que quieren que nos juntemos todos en el almuerzo también para terminar los planes hoy. _

_ Ok…_ con un gran esfuerzo, le dedico una sonrisa. _ que tengas buen día… nos vemos en la noche_

_ Si…_ Ron parecía tener una expresión de duda por unos segundos, pero termino dedicándoles una sonrisa, mientras jalaba del picaporte y abría la puerta para irse.

Hermione se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta, y casi podría jurar que escucho un leve "crack" salir de su pecho. Respiro irregularmente por unos segundos y miro el reloj de la pared. Ya era hora de irse a trabajar. Sin querer pensar en si Ronald se vería con ella de nuevo, se metió en la ducha y pocos minutos después, vestida y arreglada, salió del departamento hacia al ascensor. Pudo ver en el pasillo una gran cantidad de cajas y baúles que le daban la pauta de que alguien se mudaba junto a ellos.

_ Buenos días Sra. Granger_ saludo el joven del ascensor, vio que era el mismo muchacho que la noche anterior.

_ ¿Acaso no duermes Will? _ pregunto entrando al ascensor, poco segundos después estaban bajando al lobby.

_ Estoy cubriendo a Steven… su madre enfermo, el nuevo llega para el turno de tarde. _

_ Oh… que pena. ¿Quién se muda? _ el joven se limitó a encoger los hombros.

_ No tengo idea… lo único que sé es que tiene muchas cosas… aun sabiendo lo grandes que son esos departamentos no sé si le entrara todo lo que trajo. _

_ Ya veo… Gracias Will._ se despidió al llegar a la entrada con la mano.

_ Que tenga buen día Sra. Granger_

En la recepción, se encontraba Miranda, una joven de unos veintitantos.

_ Buenos días Sra. Granger…_ saludo mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno de actas.

_ Miranda…_ la joven la miro atenta._ ¿Tienes idea de quien se muda?_

_ La verdad es que desconozco quien sea… pero creo que su rostro me es familiar. _ enredo un mechón de cabello en sus dedos mientras meditaba_ Es un hombre muy atractivo… mayor como usted _ dijo señalándola, Hermione frunció el ceño ante la palabra mayor, pero la joven no parecía inmutarse_ sabe… aun siendo mayor, no me molestaría que me pidiera una cita…_ Hermione arqueo las cejas sorprendida.

_ WOW… Ok… Nos vemos Miranda. Gracias. _

_ Adiós Sra. Granger…_

Camino hacia la red flu, desapareciendo entre las flamas verdes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No le extrañaba las miradas que recibía. Cuando le pidió a Potter que lo incluyera en la investigación, había analizado las posibilidades de que los Aurores no lo aceptaran. Por eso no se extrañó que esperando en la oficina de Harry Potter lo acompañaran Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, haciendo guardia por si llegaba a intentar hacer algo que ni siquiera habría intentado pensar. Ambos con miradas poco amigables. Bufo hastiado. ¿En que carajos se había metido?

_ ¿Qué ocurre aquí? _ pregunto Harry cuando al abrir la puerta de su oficina vio a un Draco Malfoy escoltado por sus dos oficiales y amigos. Pudo ver claramente la cara de fastidio del blondo que se frotaba insistentemente el ceño.

_ Malfoy dijo que estaba buscándote…_ respondió Seamus, mientras Dean se limitaba a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

_ Si…_ asintió Harry algo molesto_ Ayer deje bien en claro que Draco Malfoy se transferiría a esta oficina. No sé por qué tienen que escoltarlo. _

Ambos oficiales se miraron unos instantes y pudo ver que el joven moreno miraba a Seamus con cara de "te lo dije".

_ Pensamos que era lo apropiado…_

_ No están aquí para pensar Finnigan… están para hacer lo que yo les diga. _

Harry recibió una miraba molesta del susodicho y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

_ Ignóralo Harry… sabes que es un idiota. _ dijo Dean sonriendo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo a lo que se refería. El ojiverde no dejaba de sorprenderse, que después de haber pasado 20 años de la guerra, siguiera ese tipo de resentimiento. Aun dentro de la oficina más de una vez ha tenido que sancionar oficiales que tenían como objetivos a Aurores provenientes de Slytherin, aun a aquellos que ni siquiera estuvieron en Hogwarts en las épocas de guerra. Solía pensar en que tratos podría llegar a tener su hijo en el colegio, al no ser solamente Slytherin sino también amigo de un Malfoy. Él ya tenía 13 años y pasaba por una etapa bastante complicada, y por lo sombrío que se veía, a veces, lo hacía arrepentirse de haberle puesto el nombre de Severus.

_ Me odian…_ dijo por lo bajo Malfoy. Se encontraba parado junto al escritorio viendo con mirada despreocupada la puerta donde habían salido los oficiales. Miro con poco disimulo los retratos de los Potter sobre su escritorio, y las demás fotos en la pared. _ Siempre supe que eras del tipo sentimental…_ dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado.

_ Podría decirse… tu siempre fuiste del tipo bastardo_ el rubio lo miro divertido.

_ Tienes razón. _ Harry sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio, pocos segundos después Draco lo imitó sentándose donde lo había esperado.

_ Leí tu mensaje anoche… Ginny casi hace explotar la lechuza con un bombarda… ¿No podías esperar hasta hoy? _

_ jajaja esa chica Wesley no ha cambiado en nada…_ se rio sereno, Harry se sorprendió de lo natural que Draco hablaba con él.

_ Tú en cambio, has cambiado bastante…_ sonrió el pelinegro.

_ Astoria era increíble…_ dijo algo decaído.

_ Me hubiera gustado conocerla mejor..._

El rubio asintió sin poder decir nada más. El recuerdo de su difunta esposa todavía lo atormentaba diariamente. Draco no tendría la necesidad de trabajar, ya que la fortuna que su familia y los negocios de sus compañías le podrían dar, a él y a su hijo, la vida que quisiera. Sin embargo, aunque no lo creyeran, para él era muy relajante salir de la mansión, ir a otro lugar donde hacer negocios, ver a las personas interactuar con otras. Y en épocas de escuela, con la falta de su esposa, solía salir aun más de la gran mansión, en donde sus únicos compañeros eran sus pasos.

_ Notifique al gobierno de Brasil… _ Harry había cambiado su expresión a una seria. _ A diferencia de nosotros, no tienen contacto directo con el gobierno muggle, así que la búsqueda de la información será mucho más lenta que en otros procedimientos. _

_ Lo sospeche… hoy al mediodía quede en almorzar con Joseph Palliet. Es quien hace de intermediario con los proveedores. ¿Vendrás conmigo? _

_ Si…_ dijo pensativo _ ¿es muggle? _

_ Si… ¿te sorprende? Los negocios entre magos y muggles no son ningún secreto… aun cuando estaban prohibidas las uniones matrimoniales, en los negocios, el Ministerio nunca pudo meter narices. Y una vez que el tratado se hizo más flexible, lo primero que hizo es legalizar todas esas relaciones, y hacer las suyas propias. _

_ ¿Los Malfoy siempre hicieron negocios con muggles? _

Draco sonrió algo afligido.

_ Mi padre casi se casa con una… _ Harry lo miro algo sorprendido _ mi familia ha tenido relaciones con la realeza desde hace siglos. No es de extrañarse sabiéndose que antes de la iglesia el consejero directo del rey era siempre un mago o hechicero. En una era mucho más moderna, esos consejos pasaron a ser negocios. Antes del estatuto del secreto, las relaciones eran tan abiertas, que incluso los "sangre pura" solían casarse con muggles, siempre y cuando pertenecieran a la realeza y tuviera beneficios económicos directos. Podría decirse que, si no fuera por el estatuto, estarías hablando con un príncipe ahora mismo. _

Harry, aun revuelto por lo oído, se animó a reírse levemente.

_ Así que esa estupidez de los "pura sangre" no se debía necesariamente a la sangre de magos…_

_ Ninguna familia en su totalidad podría ser de sangre pura… hubiéramos nacido deformes. Cuando se hablaba de pureza de la sangre, era solo una forma de, como decía mi padre, separar la plata de otros metales. _ Draco respiro algo hastiado, se había enterado de todo ello cuando, al caer preso su padre, heredo los negocios de su familia, hasta entonces nunca había sabido como hacían dinero. Asqueado, se limitó a seguir los negocios desde lejos, ganándose el apodo de "La sombra", ya que eran pocos los que conocían su cara. Poco después conoció a Astoria, en una reunión de graduados de Slytherin, enterándose de que no era la única familia con ese tipo de pasado. Ambos jóvenes, engañados y traicionados por su sangre, comenzaron a incursionar en el mundo muggle con el simple fin de irritar a sus familias, encontrándose con un mundo interesante. Ambos se enamoraron y se casaron, tiempo después, con dificultades, tuvieron a Scorpius. Y tanto Astoria como él, decidieron que el niño no crecería con creencias ajenas, lo que irrito mucho a ambas familias. El resultado había sido un niño dulce y tímido, cuyo primer amigo en el mundo había sido irónicamente, el hijo de Harry Potter.

_ Vaya… creo que toda familia esconde sus secretos. _ Harry recordó como su tío Vernon Dursley trataba por todos los medios, de forma casi violenta, negar su parentesco con él. Estando seguro que los magos eran seres de segunda categoría. Sonrió ante la ironía.

El toque en la puerta hizo que mirara la puerta, reconoció enseguida la silueta detrás del vidrio rugoso. Trago en seco, porque, al divagar en la conversación, no llego a sacar el tema para asegurarse de lo que vendría.

_ Pasa Herms…_ Harry pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo, la expresión tensa del rubio.

_ Harry…_ la mujer paso de largo al rubio sin siquiera verlo_ ¿Qué rayos es esto? _ pregunto evidentemente molesta. Tenía en la mano un avión de papel color dorado.

_ Un memorándum… y parece que es del consejo…_ abrió grandes sus ojos al saber que significaba.

_ Exacto… aquí decía que había una reunión hace media hora… a la cual fui, en donde me reprendieron porque no fuiste y a lo que Lavender Brown dijo desde su silla junto a Bertha Beeshop, la jefa de la oficina de la Ley internacional mágica, que, si no podía manejar a la gente que tenía a cargo, no podía manejar este caso…_ la nariz de la castaña estaba pegada a su cara, y Harry volvió a tragar en seco al ver que los ojos de su amiga parecían querer hacerle un hechizo sin varita. Miro a su invitado, el que parecía algo nervioso ante el carácter de quien ahora sería su jefa. Hermione se volteo hacia donde dirigía la mirada su amigo.

_ Buenos días Granger…_ saludo el rubio, sin levantarse de su asiento. La castaña se sonrojo notablemente, dándose vuelta completamente. _ Para tu alivio… Lavender es una idiota, y Bertha a pesar de que la rubia es su asistente, no se toma con seriedad nada que provenga de su cabeza. Además… ¿no crees que es algo banal el que siendo la jefa de departamento te atormente lo que diga una asistente? _

Ok… pensó Harry, mientras comenzaba a sudar. Draco no tiene idea como manejar este tipo de situación.

_ ¿Banal? _ Harry abrió los ojos mientras negaba mirando al rubio, quien no quitaba la mirada de la castaña.

_ Si… banal. Sinónimo de trivial, insignificante, superficial… _

_ Su… superficial…_ Hermione respiraba irregularmente, y Harry sabía lo que significaba.

_ Yo soy quien determina aquí que es o no superficial… _ caminó molesta hacia la puerta, saliendo por ella, gritó molesta_ ¡A mi oficina Potter! ¡Y trae a tu amiguito contigo! _

_ Podría haber sido peor…_ dijo sonriendo el pelinegro. _ Vamos… antes de que se ponga peor. _ dijo más para sí, que para el blondo.

Cruzaron la oficina, la cual parecía algo atestada, salieron al pasillo e ingresaron a la oficina de la jefa de departamento. Cuatro escritorios se ubicaban en el salón, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda. Malfoy observo que solo dos estaban ocupados, una mujer casi anciana, que tipiaba en una vieja máquina de escribir con grandes anteojos gruesos y un joven que parecía hacer diez cosas al mismo tiempo. Al fondo, se veía la entrada de la oficina de Granger, la puerta estaba abierta y memorandos de papel volaban entrando y saliendo de ella de forma casi exagerada. Harry entro primero de forma familiar mientras Draco lo seguía algo dubitativo. La oficina de su ahora jefa se encontraba repleta de libros y pergaminos. Los archiveros se abrían y cerraban constantemente, ordenando y sacando documentos que la castaña miraba rápidamente, firmaba, sellaba o eliminaba acorde a su decisión. Draco levanto las cejas sorprendido, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y la mujer ya estaba trabajando. Levanto la mirada algo irritada y ambos se sentaron al mismo tiempo.

_ Aparentemente no solo tú, Harry, piensa que Malfoy es de utilidad…_ dijo evitando la mirada a un tal rubio. Lo miro por unos instantes antes de soltar un largo suspiro. _ Kingsley piensa que sería de gran utilidad que trabajaras directamente conmigo. _

_ ¿Cómo? _ pregunto extrañado mientras Harry sonreía para sí.

_ Pierre Bonaccord hablo muy bien de ti… la Confederación Internacional de Magos quiere que el Departamento de Ley Mágica Internacional y el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica trabajen juntos, aparentemente hubo casos similares en países fuera de Europa. Y fuiste tú quien los notifico…_

Draco sintió la mirada del pelinegro, divertido ante la ironía de que le importara lo que pudiera pensar, comenzó a explicarse.

_ Es algo que iba a confirmar hoy mismo a la hora del almuerzo. Los países de Latinoamérica a diferencia de Norteamérica y Europa, no tienen relaciones estrechas entre muggles y el gobierno. Trabajan desmemoriándolos y eso lleva mucho tiempo y secuelas, la poca información que logre conseguir a través del ministerio es casi nula. _

_ Por eso utilizaras tus contactos…_ dijo Harry algo sorprendido ante la forma en que trabajaba el blondo.

_ La información si sabes dónde buscarla la encontraras… Hasta ahora solo se sabe que hubo dos ataques más… y que ambos tuvieron victimas muggles, uno fue en Brasil y otro en Argentina, ambas en zonas de poblaciones originarias. Es por eso que es difícil también conseguir información de forma directa. _

_ ¿Cuándo veras a tu contacto? _ pregunto Granger mientras miraba a la nada.

_ Hoy a las 12.30… quedamos en vernos en un bar que no queda muy lejos de aquí. _

_ Bien… iré con ustedes…_ dijo la castaña.

_ ¿Cómo? _

_ No soy una jefa de adorno… _ dijo determinante. _ Iré con ustedes…. Tal vez solo haga papeleo en el último tiempo, pero yo también estudie la carrera de auror junto a Harry. _

_ No creo que sea más que un interrogatorio Herms…_ dijo ante la mirada intimidatoria de la castaña al blondo. Draco rio algo divertido.

_ Vaya… nunca creí que pudiera estar actuando bajo las órdenes de Hermione Granger… pero, debo decir que me agrada. _

Harry Potter vio como su amiga sonreía, y como después comenzaba a reírse delicadamente acompañando al rubio. El pelinegro noto un pequeño encuentro de miradas, y no sabiendo porque, sonrió también.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ Puedes usar este escritorio… _ Hermione vio como el rubio levantaba las cejas, mientras miraba el mueble. Vio pasar el dedo sobre la madera, y frunció el ceño, Hermione creyó ver al Malfoy de su infancia por unos momentos, pero lejos de molestarla le dio algo de gracia. La castaña saco su varita del forro de su túnica y de un movimiento saco toda la tierra del escritorio. El rubio sonrió de lado. _ Eugene…_ llamo dirigiéndose a su secretario_ Él es Draco Malfoy, nos dará una mano mientras este el caso London Gateway abierto. Viene del departamento de Ley Mágica Internacional. _

_ Mucho gusto…_ saludo el joven fervientemente. _ Escuché de usted durante mis estudios… va… en realidad fui a una de sus clases. _

La castaña miro extrañada al rubio.

_ ¿Clases? _

_ Di unas clases en la universidad de leyes hace unos años. Pierre se encontraba enfermo y me pidió que lo hiciera por el… _

_ Es por usted que seguí leyes… _

_ Es bueno saber que no hice mal mi trabajo… _ dijo sonriéndole.

Hermione observo extrañada, no se esperaba que Malfoy fuera tan indulgente. Habían pasado 20 años, y aunque ella no creía haber cambiado en nada, el rubio parecía ser otra persona. Se preguntó si Eugene, su secretario, sabría del pasado de aquel al que decía admirar. Los ojos de la castaña fueron instintivamente hacia el brazo derecho del blondo, tapado por su grueso saco oscuro, sabía que la marca residía allí. Cuando levanto la mirada, se encontró con los ojos plata del rubio. Hermione se sonrojó avergonzada, mientras él le dirigía una mirada que no sabía cómo codificar. Lo que sí, a Hermione le parecieron los ojos más bonitos que había visto. Se dio un golpe mental al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.

_ Mm… Voy a seguir con mi trabajo…_ dijo, algo apenado el joven, mientras los dos adultos desconectaban sus miradas.

_ Ok… _ no parecía salir las palabras_ Gracias Eugene…_

Malfoy se ubicó en su escritorio provisional, estaba junto a la puerta de la oficina de Hermione y frente al escritorio del asistente. Hermione lo observo unos momentos antes de entrar a su oficina, no lo había notado antes, pero en vez de una túnica, llevaba un traje oscuro que parecía de buena calidad, era delgado, alto y su cabello casi blanco lo mantenía corto y arreglado. Algo nerviosa por la atención que le prestaba al hombre, entro a su oficina y se dispuso a trabajar.

Después de unas horas de arduo trabajo sonrió satisfecha, su bandeja de pendientes estaba vacía. Se estiro como un felino sobre su silla y trono su cuello, había sido una mañana más que productiva. Su trabajo de la semana estaba realizado y ahora solo bastaba hacer las investigaciones pertinentes a los atentados. Miro su reloj de pulsera, ya eran las 12 del mediodía. Dirigió su mirada al escritorio de Malfoy, se encontraba leyendo uno de los archivos que había pedido, desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente el rostro concentrado del blondo, como sus pestañas rubias adornaban esos lindos ojos, los cuales la pillaron mirándolo. Le sonrió de lado, lo que a Hermione le recordó, a los viejos galanes de películas, como Harrison Ford y Sean Connery. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojada, lo cual le molesto porque ya era una mujer adulta para sonrojos y sonrisitas. Señalo su reloj de muñeca, dándole a entender que ya era hora. El reviso su reloj también, sorprendiendo a Hermione ya que era visualmente un reloj muggle, y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a su despacho.

La alta figura infundida en su traje negro la miro sonriente, Hermione se golpeó mentalmente al pensar que era jodidamente guapo. Se preguntó porque no se había dado cuenta en el colegio, y al recordarlo, él nunca le dirigió ese tipo de gestos amistosos en la escuela. Por lo general, cuando se dignaba a mirarla, solo la mirada con el ceño fruncido del asco. A excepción de sexto año, en el que las pocas veces que lo cruzo, siquiera la miraba, y cuando lo hacía, sus ojos parecían dolidos. Ese año sintió una punzada rara en el pecho, al saber que la ignoraba.

_ Granger…_ escucho que la llamaba, se había quedado mirándolo mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos.

_ Disculpa… me quede pensando. _

_ Está bien… Te decía que el lugar es cerca de aquí, que podemos ir directamente caminando. Habría que ir a buscar a Potter e irnos. _

_ Si… _ la castaña se levantó de su silla y tomo su bolso y tapado. Rodeo su escritorio y atino a irse pero Malfoy se lo impidió.

_ Espera…_ dijo acercándose a ella. Llevaba el cabello en un rodete hecho con un lápiz, el blondo lo tomo y vio caer los rizos de la mujer sobre sus hombros. Hermione observo que acomodaba la cabellera de la castaña con delicadeza. _ Mucho mejor_ dijo el mientras salía del despacho, se detuvo al ver que la castaña no lo seguía_ ¿vienes?_

Hermione asintió despertando del shock de sorpresa y salió del despacho con él, aviso a su asistente de su almuerzo y se dirigió junto con Malfoy al despacho de Harry en la oficina de Aurores. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba allí.

_ Me dijo que les informara_ comento Sam el chico de recepción_ encontró pistas e iba a investigar mientras ustedes almorzaban _

Hermione chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación, lo que hizo que el joven auror empezara a temblar ya que la mujer que tenía en frente era prácticamente uno de sus jefes. Harry siempre hacia todo solo por su cuenta sin siquiera comentarle nada, realmente la hacía enfadar.

_ Debemos irnos_ comento el blondo mientras volvía a ver su reloj muggle. _ son 12.10_

La castaña saludo a Sam amablemente y le pidió que le dijera a Harry que quería verlo ni bien regresara. Hermione y Malfoy caminaron por los pasillos ante las atentas miradas del ministerio. Pudo notar las miradas despectivas hacia el blondo, en especial de edades cercanas a ellos y mayores. Los jóvenes, en cambio, lo miraban de una forma cercana a la admiración. Seguramente muchos de ellos fueron a sus clases en la universidad. Muchas jovencitas, además, lo veían de una forma mas atrevida. No podía culparlas, era muy atractivo y el hombre de mediana edad, elegante y sofisticado era la fantasía más común para una chica mayor de 25 años. Se dirigieron a los cubículos que los llevaban hacia las calles de Londres, ascensores de color rojo, que indicaban la salida por medio del teléfono público. Entro ella primero y luego él. El ascensor era estrecho, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no era solo alto, sino que su contextura era bastante grande. Sintió un leve rose en sus brazos, lo tenía de frente, y tan cerca que podía sentir el aroma de madera que desprendía. -Carajos- dijo dentro de su mente, levanto la mirada y choco con los ojos color plata del blondo. Unos segundos y ya estaban en las calles de Londres. El rubio desvió la mirada y estiro un brazo para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta. Hermione se sintió como si ese leve contacto fuera un abrazo rápido, y le temblaron las piernas. -Carajos- se volvió a decir.

Malfoy le dio el espacio para que ella saliera primero, inevitablemente roso su cuerpo contra el blondo y roja como un tomate salió del cubículo del teléfono público. Sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada emprendió camino.

_ Granger…_ escucho detrás de sí. Ella paro en seco y se volteó algo incomoda.

_ Es hacia el otro lado…_ Malfoy estaba de lo más tranquilo, observándola con una expresión algo sorprendida. Hermione se reprendió por sonrojarse de la forma en que lo hacía teniendo los años que tenía, madre de dos niños. Sin decir más, comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria, Malfoy la siguió a los segundos. Se mantenía junto a ella, caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su sacón negro. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez el chiquillo que le escupía veneno cada vez que la veía en la escuela se hubiera imaginado caminando junto a ella. Por alguna estúpida razón, no podía apartar la vista de su perfil, su mentón era mucho más recuadrado de cuando era joven, y podía asegurar que no tenía una sola arruga en su rostro. Recodaba que sus compañeras solían decir que él tenía descendencia de veela. El blondo la miro de reojo y ella viro el rostro.

_ Es aquí…_ dijo el Sly deteniendo el paso, haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada. Lo cual, la castaña agradeció mucho. Se encontraban en la puerta de un pequeño café, se veía agradable pero no llamaba la atención. Un lugar neutral en donde diferentes tipos de personas almorzaba algo ligero y seguían con su trabajo. Un lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibidos, ya que nadie se quedaba allí más de treinta minutos. Entraron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del local. Malfoy miro su reloj, y suspiro.

_ Son las 12.35, conociéndolo si no está aquí vendrá más tarde de lo acordado… ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? _ le pregunto mientras tomaba la carta que le dejaba la mesera.

_ No tengo pendientes, quería terminar todo antes de dedicarme enteramente a este caso. _

_ Eso es bueno… Por lo general, Joseph llega siempre 10 minutos antes de cada reunión, si a la hora del acuerdo no se encuentra en donde fuimos citados es probable que llegue tarde. Es un pequeño código que establecimos durante estos años. _

Pidieron la carta, Hermione se decidio por una ensalada de salmón, mientras que Malfoy decidio por un emparedado de pollo. Hermione lo observo algo divertida.

_ Nunca creí ver a Draco Malfoy comiendo un emparedado de pollo en un café muggle…_

_ Hay muchas cosas de mi que no creerás que fueran ciertas…_ dijo con esa sonrisa de lado tan particular. Se preguntó si fumaba, y si lo hacía… ¿Lo haría de la misma forma que Harrison Ford?

_ ¿De dónde conoces este contacto? _

Malfoy la miro detenidamente unos segundos, como si estuviera deliberando si contarle o no.

_ Después de la guerra… _ comenzó sin mirarla directamente a la cara _ a pesar de mi indulgencia, el ministerio decidió darme algún tipo de castigo. Me enviaron a Francia a hacer algo de espionaje, resulta que había núcleos simpatizantes del Innombrable en Paris. Trabajaba al mando de Pierre, el me daba las directivas. Resulta que en esa clase de trabajo no solo hay magos involucrados. _ Hermione lo miro sorprendida, no podía decir que no sospechaba de la ausencia de Malfoy en los primeros años postguerra, ya que siempre se mantuvo informada de los antiguos mortifago por cuestiones de seguridad. Sin embargo, historias como espionaje en una época en la que creyó de paz se le hacían algo inverosímiles y a la vez la hacían sentirse estúpida por no pensar en que algo así claramente sucedía. _ Joseph era mi compañero muggle. Emparejaban a cada mago con uno, para que se pudiera cubrir ambos lados del país. Veras, en Francia el estatuto es casi nulo. Hay pueblos enteros que saben la existencia de brujos, y si preguntas en la calle casi te diría que te señalan donde viven. Una vez encontré a una simpatizante de Grinderwald, tenía una tienda de cosméticos. Obviamente eran todos a base de pociones mágicas. Y la mayoría del pueblo sabían de ello. Joseph es mucho más dedicado a esto que yo. Él es mayor que yo y fue una clase de mentor. _ Hermione no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de incredulidad _ Si… aunque fuera un muggle…_

_ ¿Cuándo volviste a Inglaterra? _

_ Cuando mi madre enfermo el ministerio permitió que volviera. Pero aun así tenía que pagar mi deuda, así que seguí espiando para ellos. Pero dentro de los negocios familiares. Al principio fue algo que creí honorable, ya que eran negocios familiares. Pero descubrí ciertas verdades acerca de mi familia. _

_ ¿Lo de las relaciones con muggles? _

_ Aparentemente la pureza de sangre era una pantalla, para tener poder y control entero de esos negocios. _ comento con algo de odio en sus palabras _ yo como un idiota me creí toda la estupidez de la pureza cuando solo era una treta de parte de mi padre. _

Hermione lo miro con algo de pena, quería, por alguna extraña razón, saber que había hecho en esos años, como se había convertido en ese hombre tan similar, pero a la vez tan diferente del Draco Malfoy que se cruzó en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no parecía querer seguir hablando de ello. Lo que ordenaron llego, y comenzaron a comer despacio y en silencio.

_ Ya se nos terminó el tema de conversación…_ dijo sonriendo de lado.

_ Si… y seguir hablando del pasado no es muy motivador_ señalo ella tratando de evitar el tema. Malfoy se removió en su silla algo incómodo. Miro el reloj de pulsera, ya eran pasadas la 13.

_ Es algo extraño ver que usas ese tipo de reloj…_ comento ella al pasar.

_ Es un regalo de mi esposa…_ dijo él.

_ Oh… lamento lo de tu esposa_

_ Gracias… ella tenía una cierta afición a lo muggle. Sobre todo, aquellos que tenía un funcionamiento mecánico. Le asombraba como lograban hacer herramientas que suplían la magia, de una forma fantástica. Entre sus objetos preferidos estaban los relojes, llego hasta coleccionar más de 1000. _ soltó una pequeña risa, Hermione sonrió con tristeza al verlo.

_ ¿Por eso cambiaste tanto? _ preguntó

_ Creo que sigo siendo el mismo… pero sin la coraza que me protegía de mi familia. No puedo decir que nunca creí en sus ideales, pero no entendía el odio. Me portaba como un idiota porque creía que así mi padre se enorgullecía. La verdad es que siempre fui un chico que temía mucho a su padre y no sabía nada. _

_ Wow… nunca creí escuchar algo así de ti _

_ Entonces te sorprenderás más aun… quería pedirte perdón. Por todos los insultos en los pasillos, y sobre todo… por pelear en ese bando. _

_ ¿Cómo conociste a tu esposa? _ pregunto pasando de alto su disculpa, no es que no sintiera que no fuera sincera, pero, a decir verdad, no sabía si ella lo perdonaba. El blondo sonrió con algo de pena en su mirada.

_ En una reunión de ex alumnos de Slytherin. Ella estaba bebiendo vino en el balcón, yo quería escaparme, y la encontré allí. Hablamos hasta que amaneció, yo le conté todo sobre mi en la guerra y ella en la suya. Su hermana era compañera mía en el colegio, murió durante la batalla de Hogwarts a manos de un hombre lobo. Su familia a pesar de ser del círculo cercano a Voldemort, Daphne y Astoria decidieron pelear del bando de los Aurores. Eso hizo que tuvieran más saña al matarla que con otros. Creí que me odiaría por estar del lado oscuro, pero ella simplemente me perdono. Y me amo. Me hubiera gustado poder protegerla de su enfermedad. Una maldición que le hicieron durante la guerra la dejo infértil, nos costó mucho tener a Scorpius y luego con el tiempo esa misma maldición se la llevo de mi lado. _

_ Suena como si hubiera sido perfecta. _

_ Lo era…_ Hermione sintió un leve nudo en el fondo de su garganta, sin entender que sentimiento la llevaba a sentir eso. No supo de que más hablar, aunque quería seguir preguntando no sabría que preguntar primero. Un hombre alto y delgado se acercó a ellos.

_ Si hugbiera sabido que vengdrias con una mujer tang hergmosa, me hugbiera vestido más elegante…_ dijo el hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, tenía una pulcra barba candado, canosa pero no totalmente blanca. Y unos grandes ojos azules, Hermione creyó que seguramente fue un galán en sus treinta. Saludo a la castaña con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla y a Malfoy le dio aparte de los característicos besos, un abrazo.

_ Ha pasado un tiempo Joseph… _ Malfoy lo miraba de una forma cariñosa.

Joseph se sentó en la pequeña mesa dándole la espalda a la entrada del local, tenía un pequeño sobre de cuero oscuro que apoyó sobre la mesa, se peinó su canosa cabellera con los dedos y le sonrió a la mesera. Pidió un café nistretto y observo detenidamente a los dos empleados del ministerio.

_ ¿Ugstedes son pareja? _ pregunto sonriendo divertido. Hermione dejo de beber su bebida casi escupiéndola y Malfoy dejo de morder el emparedado, tomo un gran sorbo de su te para bajar el trozo atragantado. _ Oh… tema sengcible… _ comento divertido.

_ Joseph… _ comenzó a decir Malfoy mas compuesto _ ella está casada… _ el francés rodo los ojos mientras bufaba.

_ Ustedes los ingleses y su seriedad ante todo… se pierden de las deliciosas virtudes que nacen del deseo… _

_ Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de deseo hacia el otro… _ comento la castaña algo nerviosa y molesta, recordó el rose en el ascensor y el beso entre su esposo y su amante.

_ Clagro cariño… debio haberg sido mi imaginación pagrisina. _ sonrió con algo de sorna y volvió su semblante a uno más serio. _ Hagce una semana volvi de Bragsil y pude averiguar algunas cosas. _

_ ¿Grupos extremistas? _ pregunto Malfoy con ansiedad.

_ Si… pegro no de los que tu crgeías. Son megstizos e hijos de muggles. _

_ ¿Hijos de muggles? _ pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

_ A decirg verdad, no es nada gragro… el 75% de la población de Latinoamérica es mestiza o hijos de muggles. Sin embagrgo, el 25% de brgujos provenientes de familias de sangre pugra son dueños de casi todas las tierras férgtiles, empresas y negocios internacionales de importancia. A pesar de que las políticas han mejorgado con el tiempo para los muggles, el Congreso Mágico no ha tenido ningún tipo de considegración hacia ese grupo social y político. Los muggles a difegrencia de nogsotros no tienen conocimiento directo del mundo mágico, solo organizaciones específicas que, por lo general, están constituidas por la gente podergosa, tienen contacto. _

_ ¿Por qué atacar a Europa? _

_ Feudalismo mágico… _ dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _ las grandes familias de sangre pugra de Latinoamérica tienen estrecho contacto con Eugropa, es más, magos eugropeos suelen ir a vivir a Latinoamérica, incluso casarse con ellos. Otros, como lo hacia tu padre… _ dijo mirando al blondo _ tenía tiegrras y plantaciones, pero solo recibía el dinero, mientras otros la administraban. _

_ ¿Has localizado algún participante de esos grupos? Es evidente que necesitan de gente de este lado del océano. _ pregunto el blondo, Hermione se sorprendió de la línea de pensamiento del blondo.

_ Ya puse en mogvimiento ese hilo de infogrmación… además tengo un contacto en Brasil que se infiltragra en el grupo. _ el lánguido hombre tomo su nistretto de un sorbo y miro a ambos seriamente. _ Pero no hay duda de que ese era un Obscurus… y que esa criatura vino de Brasil. Encontragron una niña, hija de muggles, muegrta en la costa. Tenía todos los signos de un gritual, segugramente provenía de ella. _

Ambos graduados de Hogwarts se miraron unos segundos mientras asimilaban la información, todo este tiempo, habían buscado en el lugar equivocado. Joseph tomo el sobre de cuero de la mesa y lo abrió, saco un pequeño papel doblado en dos y se lo extendió al ojigris.

_ Debo irme. Mi avión sale en dos hogras y quiero llegar a ver a mi dulce Sophie. _ se levantó rápidamente, los saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

_ Mándale mis saludos, dile que extraño sus platillos. _ Malfoy dirigió su mirada a ella y le sonrió _ Sophie es su esposa, hizo que subiera unos kilos cuando estuve en París. _

_ Los cuales veo has bajado… Draco, si necesitas salir de esa hogrrible mansión en la que te aíslas tu solo, ven a casa. Por lo que tengo entendido su gente no tiene problemas en cuanto a transpogrtarse en periodos cogrtos. _

_ Lo tendré en cuenta amigo mío. _ Malfoy se levantó y volvió a abrazar al hombre, Hermione pudo notar que le dijo algo al oído sonriente. Cuando se separó, el rubio parecía tener un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

_ Au revoir _ saludo con una pequeña reverencia y salió del café.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, mientras procesaba toda la información. Era doloroso creer que hijos de muggles como ella hacían tales barbaridades, aun viviendo las injusticias que vivían, no tenían derecho de hacer daño a personas inocentes.

_ Debemos ir al Ministerio a buscar archivos… _ dijo Malfoy mientras leía el papel que Joseph le había dado. Se lo extendió a Hermione. Cuando lo leyó se sorprendió de las habilidades del hombre que hace minutos había saludado. En el blanco papel, escrito con estilizada letra, había un nombre "Sean Peters".

Hermione le sonrió satisfecha, y el blondo le devolvió la sonrisa; un pequeño vuelco en su estómago la hizo sentirse incomoda, pero aun así se levantó junto a el Sly y salieron del café.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El callejo Diagon en vísperas de navidad siempre fue algo bonito de ver, ya estaban en noviembre y las expectativas de potenciales clientes, movilizaban las tiendas que se esmeraban en decorar todo. A Harry siempre le gusto la magia que desprendía ese lugar y lo hacían rememorar tiempos en los que era un chiquillo. Su contacto había decidido reunirse allí, en un pequeño pub de mala muerte parecido al caldero chorreante, al límite del lado oscuro del callejón. No había recabado mucha información, aparentemente los pequeños grupos que aún seguían siendo simpatizantes de los ideales de Voldemort eran casi inexistentes y carecían de fuerza. El hecho de que las grandes familias sangre puras y adineradas se hicieran a un lado después de la guerra, saco cualquier tipo de benefactor al lado oscuro.

Lo más llamativo de lo que pudo escuchar de su informante, era sobre el regreso de una familia de brujos desde Latinoamérica. Se lo conto al pasar, más como un chisme que como información. Pero, lo que su informante no sabía, es que los atentados provenían de esas lejanas tierras.

El hombrecillo, demacrado y con la piel ceniza, había salido ya hace unos minutos cuando Harry reconoció afuera del pub una cabellera muy particular. Su pelirrojo amigo se encontraba ayudando a adornar con luces mágicas el callejón, moviendo su varita en suaves vaivenes. Recordó las lágrimas de su amiga, y sintió una presión en su pecho. Por alguna razón no pudo creerle enteramente a la castaña, ya que siempre creyó estar seguro del amor que le tenía el pelirrojo. La realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría cuando vio a una mujer más jóvenes que ellos, tapándole los ojos desde atrás al pelirrojo. Era una mujer de baja estatura, rubia y de cara redonda con mejillas sonrosadas. Le recordaba mucho a las meseras de las tabernas alemanas. Nunca la había visto en su vida. Ronald se dio vuelta y ambos riendo se besaron por unos largos segundos. Harry miro con atención el semblante de su amigo, parecía lleno de alegría, hace mucho no lo veía así. Sin embargo, esa alegría era a base del sufrimiento de su amiga. Estaba realmente enfadado.

Su mirada pareció ser muy intensa, ya que Ron dirigió su mirada hacia el pub, y a pesar de la mugre que tenía las ventanas reconoció a los ojos verdes de su amigo. El rostro del pelirrojo se tornó inmediatamente pálido, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, y levanto una ceja, cuestionándolo. El pelirrojo pareció entender y excusándose con la joven, se encamino hacia el deplorable pub. Harry volvió a hacer su gesto imperturbable de sacarse los lentes y masajearse el puente de la nariz. Aun con dos hijos adolescentes y una hija envuelta en los delirios de su primer amor no tenía tantos problemas en su casa, como los tenía con sus amigos.

_ Hola Harry _ saludo el pelirrojo sentándose en la silla frente a su amigo.

El ojiverde se colocó sus eternos anteojos redondos y lo miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de hablar, trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta a todo este asunto sin que fuera lo que se imaginaba.

_ Hey… _ comenzó Ronald antes de que dijera algo _ me pones nervioso cuando me miras así… pones esa mirada solo en dos ocasiones, cuando entrevistas a un criminal o cuando regañas a tus hijos. _

_ No eres uno de mis hijos Ronald… ni tampoco eres un criminal. Pero no apruebo lo que estás haciendo. _

_ Yo tampoco lo apruebo Harry… pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. _ el pelinegro lo miro sorprendido, ni siquiera buscaba excusarse.

_ ¿Y Hermione? Te recuerdo que es tu esposa… y la madre de tus hijos. _ pudo ver como el semblante de su amigo se descomponía, trago en seco y dirigió la mirada a sus pies.

_ No puedo asegurar que todavía no la amo… pero, es como si ya no la extrañara. _ Harry escucho atento, su amigo levanto la mirada, sus ojos azules reflejaban la verdad. _ al principio, hace ya no sé cuántos años, la extrañaba demasiado. Pero, a medida que paso el tiempo, no tenía la necesidad de tenerla a mi lado. Creí que solo me había acostumbrado, pero las pocas veces que nos veíamos, no sentía lo mismo. _ Harry volvió a frotarse el ceño, esta vez sin molestarse en sacarse los lentes. Miro a su amigo que esperaba un veredicto de su parte, pero realmente no sabía que decir.

_ ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo la conociste? _

_ Se llama Ingrid, es pastelera… hace poco puso una tienda en el callejón, sin embargo, la conocía de antes. Es madre de uno de los compañeros de Hugo, quedo embarazada de un muggle y cuando se enteró de que era bruja, él simplemente desapareció. _

El pelinegro lo miro expectante, no había contestado a su "VERDADERA" pregunta, por lo menos no a la que realmente importaba.

_ Solíamos hablar mucho cuando venía a comprar los libros de los niños. Le gustan mucho los chascos, es un alma jovial… _ se rio un poco y viendo la cara de su amigo se calló y prosiguió _ cuando puso la pastelería, fui a saludarla y felicitarla por su negocio. Ese día me invito a tomar té con tortas y simplemente, en un impulso, la bese. _

_ ¿Cuánto paso de esto? _

_ Unos seis meses… _ dijo sin mirarlo.

_ ¿Por qué no te vas de tu casa? Si dicen que no puedes dejar de hacerlo, que nos sientes lo mismo por Hermione ¿Por qué sigues ahí? _

_ Pensé que tal vez, en algún momento volvería a verla como lo hacía antes. Con ese amor que tanto me volvía loco en mi juventud. Es decir, ¿Cómo se puede dejar de amar a alguien después de todo lo que vivimos? _

_ No lo sé… eso te lo pregunto a ti, yo amo a mi esposa tanto como el día que dije acepto en el altar. _ Ronald parecía angustiado, pero Harry no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. _ Mientras tratabas de recobrar ese amor del que hablas, ¿piensas pasar el tiempo con esta mujer? _

_ No lo entiendes… mi hermana es devota a ti… ella siempre está para ti. Hermione hay días que ni siquiera se volteaba a mirarme. _

_ Claro, ahora tu eres la victima… _

_ ¡No! _ dijo desesperado _ ¡Yo también tengo sueños! ¡Yo también quiero un futuro en donde pueda ser importante! _

Harry se recordó frente al espejo de Erised en primer año. La noche que había llevado a su amigo, para mostrarle a su familia reflejarse en él. Sin embargo, Ron se vio a si mismo con la copa de las casas, con la insignia de premio anual en su pecho. El deseo más profundo y oscuro de su corazón. Harry suspiro cansado. Habían pasado por tanto… pero aun así debía reconocer que lo que le dijo Dumbledore en ese entonces era real. A veces, nuestros deseos más profundos son peligrosos. Él, con casi 40 años, seguía añorando a su familia, aun habiendo formado la suya propia. ¿Ron seguiría añorando que alguien lo mirara con admiración?

_ No me interesa que es lo que haras de ahora en adelante… _ dijo mientras se paraba para irse. _ Pero asegúrate de no arrepentirte. _ miro hacia afuera, donde la sonriente mujer de cabellos rubios adornaba su tienda con moños y muérdagos. _ No mantengas engañada a Hermione… si no sientes lo mismo. Al menos ten en consideración que fue tu compañera todos estos años. Y que ha sido nuestra valiosa amiga, nuestra querida Hermione. _ Harry dejo unos galeons caer en la mesa, y se marchó.

Antes de salir del local, miro a su amigo cabizbajo aun mirándose los pies. Sintió como se oprimía su pecho al recordar, como los tres solían reír juntos en la gran sala común, frente al fuego, jugando al ajedrez y Hermione leyendo un pesado libro.


	3. A una pared de distancia

**¡Hola! Aquí nuevamente actualizando, estoy inspirada así que voy bastante rápido con esta historia. Conste que este capítulo tiene 9500 palabras así que, léanlo, digiéranlo y dejen Reviews.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **No esperen que haga a Ron el villano, la verdad que no es mi personaje favorito, pero no es mala persona.**

 **Amo que Draco tenga una buena relación de amistad con sus viejos compañeros Sly, así que espero les guste.**

 **Espero disfruten leer, como a mi escribir.**

 **Ningún personaje es de mi autoría, les pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

Capítulo 3: A una pared de distancia

Draco vio cómo su enemigo de la infancia jugaba con una pequeña Snitch entre sus dedos mientras procesaba toda la información que le habían dado. Se encontraban en la oficina de Granger, repleta de archivos desparramados sobre el escritorio.

Ni bien habían llegado de su almuerzo con Joseph, se dirigieron a la "Sala de archivos del Ministerio". En los subsuelos del gran Ministerio, yacía un salón de inmensas dimensiones en donde se vislumbraban lo que parecían repisas de kilómetros y kilómetros de largo, llena de cajas y papiros. Papeles, carpetas y cajas volaban de aquí para allá, y archiveros se abrían y cerraban constantemente. Delante de todo ese papelerío, había un escritorio de color oscuro roído y descuidado por el tiempo, un anciano de baja estatura con gruesos anteojos los miraba desde su silla.

Con un nombre y el sello de la Jefa de Departamento de Seguridad, lograron sacar toda la información que existía archivada de Sean Peters. Estaban revisando todo en la oficina de Granger cuando Potter apareció allí, con la dicha Snitch dorada en la mano.

_ Tenemos un nombre… _ dijo Granger mientras golpeteaba su cuaderno de notas con un bolígrafo muggle. _ Debemos averiguar todo lo que sea posible sobre él. Buscar en los archivos y entrevistar nuevamente a tu informante Harry. _

_ Dudo que sepa algo. Lo dijo al pasar como un comentario y ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la familia. _ el pelinegro se revolvió el cabello.

_ Podríamos directamente ir a hablar con ellos, preguntar si saben algo. _ propuso Draco.

_ Es una buena idea… _

_ ¿Qué consiguieron en los archivos? _ preguntó Harry presionando cada vez con más fuerza la Snitch.

_ No llegamos a leerlos con detenimiento, pero por ahora sabemos que Sean Peters tiene unos 70 años y todavía reside en Uruguay. Se fue cuando tenía unos veintidós años, casado y con una hija. Se dedicó a la producción de bananos y carne, teniendo tierras tanto en Brasil como Argentina y Uruguay. _ respondió la castaña revisando sus notas en un cuadernillo.

_ Si Joseph nos proporcionó ese nombre es porque de alguna forma entra en la ecuación _ dijo Draco pensativo, Joseph tenía una forma encriptada de traspasar la información de este tipo, pero esta vez se limitó a pasar un papel en un lugar público. _ Puede que no necesariamente esté implicado Sean Peters. _

_ ¿A qué te refieres? _

_ Mira el árbol genealógico… _ Granger busco entre los papeles unos segundos hasta encontrarlo. Draco se colocó junto a ella mirando detenidamente el árbol. Noto que la castaña lo miraba fijamente, mientras se ponía tensa. Tuvo esa actitud casi todo el día, y no sabría cómo interpretarla. Se concentró nuevamente en el archivo y encontró un nombre que llamo su atención.

_ Su ex esposa… Marie Dumont. Se divorciaron en Uruguay poco tiempo después de que se fueron. ¿Hay alguna forma de revisar su archivo? Es de origen francés, pero seguramente esta nacionalizada aquí. _

_ Puedo pedir a Eugene que los busque. _ La castaña anoto rápidamente en un papel el nombre y llamo a su asistente. _ Ten… _ dijo entregándoselo _ lo necesito lo más rápido posible. _ el joven desapareció en segundos. Su ahora jefa se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, mirando detenidamente el árbol genealógico. _ Aquí dice que ella tenía dos hijos… su hija Lucrecia, con Peters y anteriormente tuvo un hijo con un muggle. Se llama Marco Dumont. _

_ Siento que ese apellido lo he oído en alguna parte… _ dijo Draco _ ¿Qué piensas Potter? _

_ ¿Qué pienso de qué? _ respondió ajeno al hilo de la conversación.

_ Harry… ¿Paso algo? Por lo general, juegas con esa pelotita cuando estas preocupado. _ comento su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

_ No es una pelotita, es una Snitch… _ aclaró tenso _ … y sí, tengo mucho estrés. _ la castaña no pareció convencerse, pero dejo de indagar en el tema, por lo menos por unos segundos.

_ Tu informante… ¿lo viste en callejón Diagon verdad? _ Draco observo como la castaña le dedicaba una mirada severa, cuestionadora, dejando en claro que no soportaría una mentira.

_ Si… _ dijo sin mirarla, dando vuelta la Snitch con mayor velocidad.

Luego de eso siguió un silencio sepulcral. Draco no sabía bien cómo actuar, primero porque no tenía ni idea a que venía esa conversación y otra porque el ambiente se había tornado muy denso. Sintió un gran alivio cuando vio llegar al joven Eugene.

_ Tengo los archivos… _ dijo Eugene con una sonrisa, extendiéndole los papeles al blondo que en el afán de romper esa atmosfera se adelantó hacia el muchacho.

_ Gracias Eugene _ tomo los papeles y se volvió a acercar a Granger que parecía algo distraída. _ Bien… _ comenzó a leer los archivos _ Dumont Marie oriunda de Montecristo, Francia. Se casó dos veces… su primer matrimonio fue un no mago, Marco Petriacelli. Y luego con Sean Peters, con quien tuvo a Lucrecia Peters… _ frunció levemente el ceño. _ todo esto ya lo sabemos… _ Miro de reojo a ambos leones, ninguno parecía prestarle mucha atención, aun así, siguió buscando hasta encontrar un dato importante. _ es accionista de Travel S.A. _ cuando dijo esto ambos Griffindore lo miraron sorprendidos. Granger agarro los archivos y empezó a leerlo.

_ Es la empresa de navíos que trajo en contenedor… _

_ Así es… _ dijo Draco sonriente.

_ Hay que ir a verla… _ Granger tomo su bolso rápidamente.

_ ¿Viste la hora Herms? _ la castaña miro su reloj de pulsera.

_ Son las nueve de la noche… _ dijo incrédula.

_ Sera mejor continuar mañana… hemos avanzado mucho el día de hoy _

_ ¿A dónde vas? _ cuestiono de forma algo ruda.

_ A mi casa Hermione… tu ve a la tuya… _ Draco vio como el moreno la abrazaba unos segundos, sin tener la menos consideración de que él estuviera allí.

_ Hasta mañana Draco… _

_ Yo paso del abrazo… _ dijo con un semblante totalmente serio, Potter se limito a reír y, sacudiendo la mano, se despidió.

Draco sintió la mirada de la castaña quemarle la nuca. No la culpaba por dedicarle miradas, ya era común para él que, la gente que sabía de su pasado, temiera estar a solas con él.

_ Yo también me iré… _ dijo el blondo tomando su tapado oscuro.

_ ¡Te acompaño! _ a Draco le sobresalto un poco su respuesta _ digo… no a tu casa sino hasta las chimeneas… digo si tienes que ir a las chimeneas, porque talvez tienes que tomar el ascensor o un traslador… que en ese caso no te acompañaría… _ el blondo la miro detenidamente con las cejas levemente levantadas, su rostro no mostraba nada de temor. Parecía nerviosa y ... avergonzada. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y retorcía una y otra vez un mechón de su cabello. Sonrió ante la ironía de que pareciera una niña cuando tenía casi 40 años. Y lejos de sentirse extraño, una rara alegría lo embargo al saber que ella se comportaba así con él.

_ Tengo que ir a las chimeneas… me mude y ya no necesito el traslador _ dijo con una sonrisa. Se sintió algo nervioso. Es decir, es un hombre adulto, pero había estado casado unos 15 años y la presencia de la castaña, la cual mostraba todo lo contrario al desagrado lo hacía sentirse algo expuesto.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, al recordar cómo había sido en su juventud, sin dificultad en el trato con el sexo opuesto. Granger era una mujer muy bonita, aunque en sus años de Hogwarts se negó a admitirlo. No era el prospecto de chica que sus padres deseaban como su esposa, Draco se dio cuenta de ello a sus cortos 11 años, cuando les contó, con algo de emoción, de una niña con capacidades sobresalientes en la magia, hija de muggles. Se esforzó en ignorarla y detestarla por ello, pero a medida que pasaban los años, caía en la cuenta de que la miraba demasiado. Al principio, para negárselo a sí mismo, se decía que su insistente mirada era por ser compañera de Potter. Pero en poco tiempo, se dio cuenta, que solía buscar con más ahínco cruzarse en los pasillos con ella que con el chico del rayo en su frente. Le atraía, se dio cuenta a los 14 o 15 años, en el baile del torneo de magos, cuando la vio con su vestido azul vaporoso. Al principio, lo tomo con odio a sí mismo y odio a ella por despertar esos instintos prohibidos. Y al final, cuando su vida ya era un revuelto de mierda y sangre, quedo escondida en un hueco oscuro de su mente. En esos momentos en donde torturaban y mataban frente a sus ojos.

Cuando su tía decidió torturarla, en una de las salas de su casa, no logro hacer nada más que esconderse e implorar a que la dejaran con vida. Se odio muchos años por ello, y todavía no se había reconciliado consigo mismo. No quería recordar lo que había hecho con esa sala, una vez que heredo Malfoy Manor.

Ese mismo día, sin darse cuenta, le había pedido su perdón, y ella lo había ignorado. Una disculpa egoísta, para tener su conciencia tranquila.

_ Malfoy… _ escucho su voz entre sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que ya estaban en las chimeneas. Maldijo por lo bajo al haberla ignorado todo el camino. _ Bueno… nos vemos mañana _ dijo ella acomodándose el cabello detrás de su oreja.

_ Hasta mañana Granger _ la saludo con una sonrisa, no quería que pensara que no era grata su compañía. Entraron al mismo tiempo a las diferentes chimeneas enfrentadas, vio como la castaña tomaba un puñado de polvos flu al igual que él y le sonreía tratando de desviar su mirada. Cuando los polvos verdosos tocaron el suelo, ambos exclamaron lo mismo.

_ ¡The Gold House! _

Lo primero que hizo el blondo al llegar a su destino, fue levantar su mirada, frente a él se encontraba Granger. Ambos comenzaron a reír suavemente, mientras salían de allí sacudiéndose las cenizas mágicas.

_ Así que tú eres mi nuevo vecino… _ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Vives junto a mí? _

_ A menos de que haya otro mago que trabaje en el ministerio y que tenga una exagerada cantidad de baúles de cuero negro mudándose, eres tú. _

Draco la miro sonriente y camino hacia la recepción junto a ella, un hombre de color lo miraba algo extrañado.

_ Hola Adams… _ saludo Granger. _ ¿correspondencia? _ dijo al ver el montoncito de cartas frente a ella.

_ Buenas noches Sra. Granger, llegaron esta mañana. _ el hombre se dirigió a Draco situado detrás de la mujer. _ Usted debe ser el señor Malfoy ¿Verdad? _ pregunto con una sonrisa. Reconoció en segundos que era falsa. Podía distinguir esa mirada, tenía una mezcla entre miedo y curiosidad. Seguramente sabía bien la historia del apellido Malfoy, pero no vivió en primera fila la guerra. Parecía más joven que él. _ Estas son sus llaves… y todas sus pertenencias se encuentran dentro de su departamento. Mi nombre es Adams y estoy para servirle en el turno nocturno. _

_ Muchas gracias Adams. _ el moreno pareció bacilar un poco y sonrió de manera honesta pero nerviosa.

_ Necesito que firme estos papeles y este libro de actas _ le extendió una pluma empapada en tinta.

_ Si quieres te espero… _ Draco levanto su vista del libro de actas, la mujer de ojos avellana miraba de forma casi desinteresada un sobre que tenía en la mano.

_ Me encantaría _ respondió con una blanca sonrisa. La castaña dirigió su mirada a él, y pudo ver como un pequeño brillo acompañaba sus grandes ojos avellana.

Una vez realizado el trámite, se dirigieron juntos al ascensor dorado, donde un joven de cabellera negra y ojos pardos los esperaba vestido en el habitual traje blanco y dorado del botones de Gold House.

_ Tu eres el nuevo ¿verdad? _ el joven asintió con mirada nerviosa. _ Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y él es Draco Malfoy. _ dijo señalando con la mirada al rubio que estro justo detrás de ella. _ Piso 7, por favor. _

_ En seguida… _

Pocos minutos después, el ascensor se detuvo suavemente y las puertas doradas se abrieron, dejando paso al pequeño hall, donde las puertas se encontraban una al lado de la otra, separadas por unos escasos metros. Draco cayó en la cuenta que los separaba a penas una pared de distancia.

_ Es seguro que no tendrás sirvientes aquí… _ la castaña lo miraba algo divertida.

_ Desde el día de mañana vendrá una persona de confianza a ayudarme con los quehaceres, porque la verdad no soy muy bueno en ello. _ respondió algo incómodo. Lo bueno de vivir en una mansión es que prácticamente no movía un dedo para lo que no le gustaba hacer.

_ ¿Tienes al menos para comer? _ preguntó alzando las cejas.

_ Tengo unos dulces…_

_ Eso no es nada nutritivo_ frunció el ceño, Draco simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

_ Bueno… _ dijo la castaña sacando un manojo de llaves de su bolso _ que descanses… _

Draco vio como abrió la puerta, y antes de entrar a su casa le saludo levemente con la mano.

_ Que descanses… _ contestó el, viendo desaparecer su figura tras la puerta. _ Hermione _

. . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Hermione entro a su casa sintió el fuerte olor a colonia de hombre. Con todo el jaleo de Malfoy como su vecino, olvido preguntar a Adams sobre su esposo. A pesar de su persistente aroma, Ronald no se encontraba en casa, a lo que a Hermione ya dejaba de sorprenderle. Era evidente que Harry había visto algo, y si Ronald se dio cuenta de ello, lo más factible es que se haya ido a meter a su madriguera. Es lo que solía hacer cada vez que hacía algo que lo avergonzaba o enfadaba.

Una nota reposaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. "Paso la noche en donde mi madre, quiere hacer preparativos para las fiestas". Hermione recordó que se avecinaban las vacaciones de navidad, y que sus hijos vendrían a visitarla desde Hogwarts. Una horrible imagen de ella sola en navidad la hizo encogerse. Si, por algún caso extremo, se divorciaba era muy probable que alguna de las navidades la pasaría sola. Trato de no creer que Ron estaba con su amante y para distraerse comenzó a cocinar.

Cuando vivió sola en sus años de universitaria solía vivir a comida chatarra y sopas instantáneas, lo que la hizo casi desfallecer más de una vez. Ante los repetidos problemas nutricionales, su madre la obligo a hacer clases de cocina. Aprendió recetas elaboradas que no dedicaban demasiado tiempo, y con el tiempo se hizo de varias de estas que no fallaban nunca. Se dio cuenta de que amaba la comida italiana, y que eso había hecho que su escuálido cuerpo se redondeara a lo largo de los años. Ya que no había demasiadas cosas en el refrigerador, decidió hacer un risotto de verduras. Mientras se servía un vaso de agua, miraba la pared insistentemente. Se preguntó más de una vez, que estaría haciendo Malfoy. A lo cual se respondía a ella misma con un "no te incumbe". Revolvió la cacerola suavemente viendo el contenido. Había cometido el mismo error de siempre, preparo de más. Levanto su mirada nuevamente hacia la pared color marfil de la cocina, y como si el agua pudiera darle algún tipo de coraje la bebió hasta el fondo de un solo trago.

"Esto es ridículo" se dijo así misma por séptima vez mientras sostenía el plato en sus manos, lo había cubierto con film, el cual se había empañado por el vapor de la comida caliente. Permaneció frente a la puerta de su vecino largos segundos, hasta que por un extraño impulso golpeo la puerta débilmente, esperando que el rubio no la haya escuchado. Paso un breve momento en el que sonriendo se convenció de que Malfoy no la hubiera escuchado, hasta que largos pasos sonaron detrás de la puerta. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, vio como la puerta se habría ante ella. Malfoy parecía algo extrañado, levantando sutilmente las cejas le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Aun vestía su traje de color oscuro, su cabello estaba levemente desordenado, cayéndole por delante de los ojos.

_ Granger… _ dijo saludándola.

_ Hice de más y pensé que querrías comer… _ dijo mostrando el plato en sus manos _ No creo que comer solo dulces sea saludable. _

_ Gracias… _ dijo tomando el plato. Hermione atino a ver hacia dentro, los baúles se apilaban sobre una pared, la cocina estaba atestada de cajas y lo que parecía un sillón se encontraba repleto de cosas. Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacia adentro y se masajeo la nuca _ Ni siquiera he desempacado mi ropa. Lo único que llegue a despejar es mi habitación… _ dijo sonriendo. Hermione se preguntó como seria, y ante esto se sonrojo notablemente. _ Creo que la comeré allí… _

_ ¿Quieres que comamos juntos? _ pregunto inocentemente, el pelirrubio levanto una ceja mientras sonreía de lado, y Hermione sintió como su rostro hervía. _ No… _ dijo agitando sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza. _ decía… de comer en mi casa… porque no tienes comodidades aquí… _ Malfoy rio de una manera muy seductora, y la miro divertido.

_ Me encantaría… pero creo que no soy una de las personas más queridas de tu esposo ¿sabes? _

_ Ronald no se encuentra… _ dijo algo sonrojada. La conversación estaba yendo a una interpretación equivocada y sentía que estaba haciendo algo realmente malo, aun si solo sus intenciones eran charlar con él. _ Olvídalo… debes estar super ocupado con lo de la mudanza… todavía esta tibio así que puedes comerlo. _ dijo atinando a irse. El rubio, en un impulso, le tomo de la muñeca suavemente.

_ Estaré allí en un minuto… _ dijo mientras la soltaba, ella sonrió algo cohibida y fue hacia su casa rápidamente. Cuando paso la puerta de su departamento, se tocó donde había rozado la mano de Malfoy, había sentido una pequeña electricidad. En segundos se recuperó de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a poner unos platos y vasos en la barra de la cocina. No tenía nada como vino o algo así, a decir verdad, solo tenía agua. Un temblor le recorrió la espina dorsal, sentía una cierta culpa que no sabía de donde provenía porque ella NO tenía ninguna intensión romántica con Malfoy como para estar tomando vino como lo hacían en las películas románticas a las que ella era adicta.

Ella solo quería confraternizar con el hombre con quien trabajaba, que por casualidad era su vecino y que por casualidad era muy apuesto. El ser una persona que antes le desagradaba y que ahora se comporte amable era lo que la ponía tensa. Eso es… no se sentía atraída ni nada, ella quería ser amistosa y mejorar la relación con la persona que la trato muy mal de niña.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la llamo desde sus pensamientos. Camino deprisa hacia la puerta, se acomodó la ropa con cuidado, viéndose en el espejo del corredor. Tenía unos vaqueros muy cómodos con un sweater color arena, algo desgastado, pero vamos… esto no era una cita. Tomo una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta.

Malfoy estaba parado en el umbral de su puerta con el plato de risotto que ella había dejado en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra. Llevaba un pantalón de lanilla color negro con un sweater verde oscuro, tenía el cabello levemente revuelto y sonreía de forma muy fresca. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y lo invito a que pasara.

_ Es prácticamente idéntico a mi departamento _ dijo el, mientras observaba con detenimiento todo _ pero la distribución es diferente. _

_ ¿Por qué decidiste mudarte? _ preguntó, caminando hacia la pequeña cocina, Malfoy la siguió mientras parecía meditar algo. La castaña tomo la botella y el plato y los puso cuidadosamente en la barra de la cocina donde ya estaba todo listo.

_ Cuando mi madre murió hace dos años herede la mansión… _ comenzó algo dubitativo _ vivía con Astoria y Scorpius en una casa más pequeña. Fuimos a quedarnos allí, por cuestiones legales. Fue cuando cayó enferma. _ Malfoy la miro de forma muy intensa, con sus turbulentos ojos grises, dejándola sin respiración por unos segundos _ Esa maldita mansión solo tiene recuerdos nefastos. _

Hermione no supo que decir, recordó como sobre el tapiz de una de las grandes habitaciones de su mansión, Bellatrix escribía la palaba "moodblood" en su brazo, una marca que después de tantos años no podía hacer desaparecer.

_ Y la casa donde vivimos una vez con Astoria estaba lleno de recuerdos de ella, que no podía soportar… así que decidí que sería bueno aceptar la oferta de este departamento de parte del Ministerio. Después de todo la mayor parte del año me la paso viviendo solo. _ Hermione decidió sentarse en una de las banquetas, el Sly la imitó sentándose en frente de ella.

_ ¿Quieres comer antes que se enfrié? _ dijo tratando de cambiar ese tema tan triste.

_ Traje vino… no sé si acostumbras beber…_ la castaña le paso un sacacorchos que pocas veces había utilizado.

_ De vez en cuando bebo _ mintió ella. La verdad es que era demasiado débil al alcohol, a la primera de cuentas soltaba incongruencias. _ solo beberé una copa… _

El blondo descorcho la botella de forma experta y sirvió el vino en las copas que Hermione le había entregado. Vio como sacudía suavemente la copa y olía el brebaje. Tomo un pequeño sorbo y sonrió.

_ Tengo entendido que el risotto preparado con verduras se come con un vino seco… _ Hermione observo el vino de color carmesí oscuro, tomo un sorbo y sintió como raspaba su paladar, y luego dejaba un sabor relajante.

_ No sé nada de vinos, pero es delicioso. _ dijo ella sonriendo, tomando otro sorbo algo más grande que el primero. Hermione sirvió el risotto y comenzaron a comer.

_ Esto es mucho mejor que los dulces, ¿no crees? _ el rubio sonrió ante el comentario, tragando el pequeño bocado de comida. Comida despacio y se tomaba su tiempo en cada bocado. "Ron me hubiera respondido con la boca abierta, pidiéndome, luego, una disculpa con una sonrisa llena de arroz y salsa". Una punzada en la boca del estómago hizo que parara de masticar por un momento.

_ Esta delicioso… _ sonrió el rubio _ pero esos dulces no sobrevivirán mucho. Son como mi adicción… _ Hermione rio divertida. _ ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿tienes alguna adicción aparte de trabajar y leer? _ preguntó divertido.

Hermione hizo un gesto de falsa indignación, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

_ Antes que nada las adicciones no son nada buenas… _ dijo señalándole con el dedo mientras el rubio se llevaba un poco de risotto a la boca sonriente. _ Pero tengo una… soy adicta a las películas… _

_ Mmm a mí también me gusta mucho el cine… _ Hermione esta vez no se sorprendió, era obvio por todo lo que ya había hablado que el mundo muggle ya era muy conocido por él. _ Sobre todo lo que los muggles llaman clásicos… los musicales son muy divertidos. Astoria… prefería las comedias románticas. Le gustaba en especial una que se llamaba "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" creo que las debió haber visto unas quince veces… _ Hermione vio como sonreía algo melancólico mientras daba otro sorbo de vino.

_ Es una de mis películas preferidas… _ dijo sin poder evitarlo _ eran amigos y después se enamoran _ siempre le había gustado esa película, porque se sentía identificada, una amistad que termina en un matrimonio.

_ Pero primero se odian… y Harry siempre sostuvo que no existía la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer. _ la miró brevemente y luego bajo la mirada al vino oscuro.

_ Es verdad… es como si de alguna forma lo único que no hacia su relación un hecho era el contacto físico. _ un silencio profundo los acompañó mientras ambos bebían sus copas hasta el fondo.

_ ¿Otra copa? _ ofreció el blondo.

_ ¿Por qué no? _ dijo extendiéndole la copa. _ ¿Y cuál es tu película preferida? _

_ Mmm… ¿Honestamente? Soy fanático de la saga del señor de los anillos… Legolas es un genio. _

_ Estaba segura de que sería tu personaje favorito _ dijo divertida

_ ¿Por lo pedante y cabrón? _ preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, casi pudo ver al pequeño de primer año, con el cabello rubio hacia atrás mostrando sus blancos dientes con una sonrisa. Hermione se permitió reír. Recordó como se había cruzado con Malfoy dentro del expreso en primer año. Se habían chocado en el pasillo, y él le había sonreído de una manera muy linda pidiéndole disculpas. Se encontraba solo y caminaba hacia los vagones que, luego descubrió con el tiempo, eran los seleccionados por los Slytherin. Ese mismo día, más tarde en el comedor, ella le había sonreído desde su mesa de Griffindore y él le había respondido desviando la mirada de forma despectiva.

_ Tú mismo lo dijiste _ sonrió amargamente y tomo un sorbo de vino, el hombre que tenía en frente se parecía a ese niño al que había cruzado en ese pasillo, cuando sus túnicas todavía no tenían escudo de ninguna casa y ninguno sabía nada sobre el otro.

_ Leí hasta los libros… _ prosiguió_ Los muggles son muy creativos al escribir. Y me sorprende como a partir de leyendas sobre nuestro mundo pueden acercarse tanto a la verdad. _

_ Realmente te has hecho un fan muggle… podrías juntarte a charlar con mi suegro. _ una incomodidad nació en su pecho, recordando que estaba casada. Vio como Malfoy terminaba su copa, parecía algo abatido. Era difícil tener una charla juntos sin que se sintieran incomodos al hablar de ciertos temas, o sin que estos salieran a flote. Los Wesley perdieron mucho en esa guerra, y cualquiera que haya sido participe en el otro bando no era recibido con buenos términos. Hermione vivió en varias ocasiones el desprecio de Ronald a aquellos que fueron compañeros en su colegio, y también los que no. El simple hecho de ser de Slytherin era un signo de desconfianza. Más de una vez se peleó con su propia hija al saber que había dejado de lado a Albus, un niño tímido y dulce, porque decía que no podían verla con un Slytherin en el colegio. Lo decía con tal naturalidad que le daba miedo. El odio era una rueda… cambiaba de lado, pero siempre andando. Recordó la disculpa que ella había pasado por alto ese mediodía.

_ Te perdono… _ dijo en casi un susurro. Sintió como su garganta parecía estar seca de repente, tomo un sorbo de vino y volvió a mirarlo. Los ojos color plata de Malfoy la miraron de esa forma intensa, como si fueran dos pozos de plata fundida. _ Te perdono… Draco _ el blondo abrió sus cuencas y parecía algo acongojado. Soltó un largo suspiro y sonrió mientras sus ojos parecían brillar.

_ Gracias… _ dijo mientras bajaba su mirada a sus manos abiertas _ Gracias… _ Hermione sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Nunca creyó ver a Draco Malfoy de esa manera, pero, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba ese mismo día. Se levantó suavemente y rodeo la pequeña barra de la cocina, y en un impulso lo abrazó. El cuerpo del blondo se tensó a su contacto, pero luego se relajó. No sintió que llorara, pero pudo sentir de alguna extraña forma, la pena y el alivio que sentía.

El sonido de las llaves en la puerta hizo que reaccionara. Se separó rápidamente y se apartó a un lado, se miraron algo inquietos por unos segundos hasta que la figura de Ron apareció en el umbral de la cocina. El pelirrojo quedo tieso por unos instantes. Hermione pudo ver claramente como sus oídos parecían dos rosetas rojas al igual que su cabello.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ obviamente su pregunta iba dirigida al blondo, que de forma algo protectora se había puesto por delante de la castaña.

_ No desesperes Wesley… _ dijo en un tono poco amistoso. _ Vine por cuestiones de trabajo y amablemente mi nuevo jefe me invito a cenar. _ mintió descaradamente, dirigió su mirada gris a ella _ Ya es hora de retirarme. Muchas gracias por la cena, en especial el vino. _ le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_ Claro… no soy muy conocedora, pero fue una recomendación del vendedor. _ mintió ella, se le puso la piel de gallina y se sintió ridícula de tener que mentir cuando no estaba haciendo nada malo.

_ No preciso que me acompañen a la puerta… sé dónde está. _ el blondo hizo una leve reverencia a la castaña como saludo y toco levemente el hombro del pelirrojo cuando paso junto a él, sin embargo, este lo aparto moviéndolo bruscamente. _ Hasta luego… _ se despidió Malfoy. Segundos después escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, quedándose sola con su esposo quien la miraba molesto.

-Hipócrita- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza ante esa mirada. El pelirrojo se acercó a la cocina, tomo la botella de vino en sus manos y comenzó a leer la etiqueta.

_ Pensé que te quedarías en lo de tu madre _ comento ella mientras llevaba los platos y las copas al fregadero.

_ ¿Desde cuándo tomas este tipo de vino? _ preguntó evitando el tema _ ¿Desde cuándo tomas cualquier tipo de vino? _ la miro con sus ojos azules pidiéndole explicaciones.

_ Quería probar algo nuevo _ mintió ella, retiró los platos de la barra llevándolos al fregadero. Una esponja hechizada comenzó a lavarlos rápidamente, mientras el chorro de agua tibia caía sobre estos. Hermione deseo haberlo hecho al estilo muggle, así podría estar mirando los platos en vez de mirar los ojos de su esposo al mentir.

_ ¿El hurón bastardo trabaja para ti? _ preguntó molesto. Podía sentirse la rabia salir de la palabra "bastardo".

_ Si… desde esta mañana _ contestó tranquila.

_ Wow… que rápido te convenció. Digno de una serpiente… _ comentó con desprecio.

_ Basta Ronald. _ dijo en un arrebato. Lo miro fijamente unos segundos, y el bajo la mirada apenado.

_ Lo siento… sabes que no es precisamente mi persona favorita. _ se revolvió el cabello y se apoyó sobre el respaldar de la sala de estar, los separaban la barra de la cocina y unos metros, pero Hermione sentía que lo separaban mucho más.

_ Lo se… pero ya pasaron 20 años. _ cuando lo dijo en voz alta, parecía aún más convencida.

_ Eso no enmienda nada _ sentenció con su mirada fija en ella.

_ La guerra ya paso Ron… _

_ La guerra se llevó a mi hermano Hermione… Mi familia está rota desde ese entonces. Mi padre y mi madre no son los mismo. ¡George no ha podido hacer un patronus desde entonces! _ dijo desesperado.

_ ¡El culpable de todas esas tragedias ya está muerto! _ quería que entendiera.

_ No todos… _

_ ¿No te cansas de este estúpido circulo de odio? _ preguntó dolida _ ¿Miras a acaso a nuestra hija? _

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? _ cuestiono enfadado.

_ Ella misma me dijo que no le habla a Albus… el hijo de Harry, Ron. Tu sobrino… Un niño dulce que solía reírse de todo hasta que se dio cuenta que sus primos con los cuales eran tan unidos le daban la espalda. Se encontró solo. ¿Acaso escuchas a Harry cuando habla? _ Ron coloreo sus mejillas, Hermione sabía bien que estaba avergonzado.

_ No puedo perdonar a los Malfoy, tu más que nada deberías odiarlos. _

_ Me pidió perdón… _ se sinceró con él, no quería, por alguna extraña razón que odiara a Draco. _ y lo perdone. Así como le dieron la absolución por ayudarnos a sobrevivir el día que nos capturaron. _

_ Pues yo no soy tan suave… _ dijo el, acto seguido tomo sus cosas.

_ ¿A dónde vas? _

_ A dormir a mi cama… ¿se puede? _ pregunto molesto. Camino hacia la habitación y dio un portazo.

Hermione se sentó en el taburete donde había cenado con Draco. Lamentó que el vino se hubiera acabado, necesitaba un trago. Se froto las sienes con las manos y decidio ducharse antes de dormir. Se desvistió y lavo en unos minutos, y se puso su cómodo piyama. Entro a la habitación donde Ronald aparentaba dormir. Sabía que fingía porque cuando dormía su respiración era más pausada y alternaba ronquidos. Estaba recostado dirigiéndose hacia la pared, dándole la espalda. Se recostó y se acercó al cuerpo de su marido.

_ Debemos pasar más tiempo despiertos juntos _ dijo ella en un susurro, él se dio la vuelta y le acaricio la mejilla. La besó tiernamente, de esos besos que hace mucho no compartían. Hermione lo beso desesperada, y él le correspondió con la misma intensidad. La castaña acaricio el cuerpo de su esposo, hasta llegar a los puntos donde conocía él perdía los estribos por tenerla. Sin embargo, el interrumpió rápidamente el contacto. Se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos. Respiraba agitado y se revolvía el cabello una y otra vez.

_ Ronald… _ imploro ella, quería que la tocara, que la amara como había hecho todos esos años _ ¿Qué sucede? _ le acaricio la espalda suavemente, no quería pensar en que todo era por esa mujer, quería recuperarlo de otra forma, sin recriminarle nada. El pelirrojo pareció tranquilizarse mientras sentía las caricias de su esposa. Se dio vuelta, y volvió a besarla, esta vez de forma dulce, paciente. Hermione no recordaba la última vez que habían hecho el amor, y se sintió algo desganada por ello, pero aun así acepto sus caricias y sus besos, sin preguntarse si ese día la había visto y había hecho algo con ella.

Esa noche su esposo le había hecho el amor, de la forma dulce y tierna que ella recordaba, pero a la vez de una forma algo distante, un sentimiento que no sabía cómo identificar. Se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho, mientras ella peinaba sus cabellos rojos pensativa. Se sintió mal por unos instantes, ya que a pesar de haber deseado que su esposo la tomara en esos días, sintió un deseo intenso, de que los labios que besaba en ese momento fueran del hombre que vivía junto a ella. Se preguntó si las paredes eran lo suficientemente finas como para que el blondo hubiera escuchado sus gemidos y susurros. Se imaginó a Draco besando su cuello desnudo, preguntándose si su piel era tan pálida en su torso también. Fue solo un instante, un instante en el que sintió la presencia de ese hombre que se encontraba a una pared de distancia.

Lloro silenciosamente, mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de su esposo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no dejar de amarlo, y se preguntó, si al pelirrojo se le aparecieron los carnosos labios de la mujer de cabello rubio cuando le hizo el amor de forma tan tierna.

Lo miro unos segundos antes de quedar dormida por el cansancio. Preguntándose, si algo de ese amor de niños, seguía allí con ellos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta. Maldijo mentalemnte a quien estaba del otro lado y se levantó rápidamente. Solía dormir solo con los pantalones de su piyama de seda gris, así que tanteo una camisa al azar y se la coloco por encima de forma descuidada. Cuando abrió la puerta, decidió no haberlo hecho.

_ Por fin te encuentro… _ Draco largo un fuerte suspiro. Una Pansy Parkinson de unos 40 años lo miraban reprochándole algo mientras que su esposo, Blaise Zabinni le saludaba con la mano tranquilamente. La mujer de largo cabello oscuro ingreso a la casa como un trombo.

_ Quise detenerla Draco, pero cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza sabes que nada le hace cambiar de opinión. _ comento divertido su amigo siguiéndola dentro del departamento. Draco cerró la puerta despacio y se volteó a ver a su amiga escudriñando su nuevo hogar con cara de desaprobación.

_ ¡Es minúsculo! _ chillo mientras inspeccionaba las habitaciones de forma casi irrespetuosa. _ ¿Dónde vivirán los elfos domésticos? ¿O la servidumbre? _ pregunto escandalizada.

_ No tengo servidumbre o elfos domésticos Pansy… Tres veces a la semana vendrá una persona encargada del edificio a hacer la limpieza. _ contesto con expresión aburrida.

_ Draco… yo sé que te duele la muerte de tu esposa. Pero no entiendo como odiar de dónde vienes puede llegar a hacer memoria a Astoria. _

_ No tiene nada que ver Astoria en esto Pansy… _ dijo algo molesto, la pelinegra entendió el malestar de su amigo, así que dejo de mirarlo con reproche. _ Solo quiero mantenerme ocupado en otras cosas… ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué vuelva a esa mansión donde están todos los malos recuerdos que me vuelven loco en mis pesadillas? _

_ No entiendo porque tiene que ser aquí… sabes muy bien quien vive aquí. _ dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice.

_ Hermione no tiene nada que ver en esto… _ dijo mientras se arrepentía de nombrarla por su nombre frente a ellos _ me casé, hice mi familia… ame y todavía amo a mi esposa. Y la extraño cada día desde que no la tengo. No te atrevas a cuestionarme ahora Pansy. _

Blaise se encontraba sentado a duras penas en uno de los sillones de un cuerpo, había dejado las cajas que tenia encima amontonadas en un rincón y miraba a su mejor amigo discutiendo con su esposa seriamente.

_ Todavía quieres que te perdone ¿verdad? _ pregunto el moreno, mientras sacaba de una de las cajas un libro, lo ojeo despreocupadamente mientras veía de reojo la reacción de su amigo.

_ Ella me dijo que me perdonaba… _ la mirada cuestionadora de ambos amigos le insistió para hablar _ vive aquí al lado… _

_ Genial… le va a hacer muy bien a tu psiquis Draco. _ reprocho la pelinegra. _ ¿Y como es eso que le pediste perdón? _

_ No difiere en nada cariño… _ empezó a decir Blaise, esta vez mientras desempacaba los libros de Draco y los acomodaba en la repisa a su gusto. _ él está trabajando con ella… yo también trabajo en el ministerio ¿recuerdas? Se verán todos los días. _ Pansy abrió la boca exaltada y dirigió una mirada reprochadora a Draco _ lo que nunca creí es que te disculparas el primer día _

_ Nunca creí que me perdonara tan rápido _ se sincero sorprendido.

_ Creo que ella es consciente de cuales eran tus circunstancias sin preguntártelas. _ Su amigo le sonrió con sus ojos verdes centellantes. Tomo otro libro y le saco algo de polvo, acto seguido vio cómo su esposa bufaba y se sentaba sobre un gran baúl de cuero negro.

_ No entiendo a qué viene esta intervención… _ comentó expectante.

_ Estas sensible Draco… tu esposa murió hace un año y prácticamente has estado solo todo este tiempo, apenas salías de tu casa y de repente te mudas y cambias de puesto en el Ministerio sin avisar. _ Pansy le tomo las manos y lo miro suplicante _ No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de aquella vez… Astoria fue tu pilar todos estos años y por eso pudiste salir adelante. Pero ahora… _

_ Tengo a mi hijo… no soy tan estúpido como para intentar hacer algo así de nuevo _ sentencio molesto. Se apartó de las manos de su amiga y se dirigió a su habitación, comenzó a cambiarse sin pudor alguno a la vista de su mejor amiga.

_ Sabes que Pansy es mi esposa ¿verdad? _ pregunto Blaise divertido mientras comenzaba a fisgonear en el refrigerador. _ No tienes comida… ¿Qué cenaste anoche? _

_ Primero… como si a ti te importara a quien ve desnudo tu esposa, y segundo Hermione me invito a cenar _ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ Maravilloso… _ susurro de forma sarcástica la pelinegra ante lo segundo.

_ Oye me ofende que digas que no me interesa a quien ve desnudo mi esposa _

_ Mientras no vea desnudo a tu Theo te importa tres carajos _ sentencio el rubio mientras se abotonaba la camisa gris perla.

_ Oye estoy aquí… _ dijo Pansy malhumorada.

_ Por cierto cariño… ayer en el ministerio tu noviecito me dijo que no ira hoy a tu cita. Su esposa sospecha algo. _ Blaise parecía oler algo que tenía el refrigerador dejándolo nuevamente allí mirándolo de forma sospechosa.

_ Maldita Griffindore del demonio… _ susurró, hastiada _ no usa el cerebro para nada más que para estar detrás de Thomas… _

Draco se peinó los cabellos mecánicamente, miro a sus amigos. Ellos desde siempre, habían tenido un matrimonio arreglado. Pero no era un arreglo ordinario, sus padres habrían hecho un hechizo Fidelius, provocando que, en caso de que no se casaran, ambos murieran. Un acuerdo entre dos familias que hacían negocios desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de que ninguno tenía un gran afecto hacia sus padres, decidieron casarse y no vivir con la culpa. Aun sabiendo que Blaise era, no solo gay, sino que también tenía a su amante Theo Nott. Los tres se habían mudado juntos, y todo el mundo mágico sabia o sospechaba las condiciones de ese matrimonio. Sin embargo, en los negocios internacionales ver a ambas familias unidas los beneficiaban.

_ Theo también está preocupado _ dijo Blaise esta vez viendo a su amigo a la cara _ nos turnaremos para venir a verte, como habíamos acordado antes de que decidieras escaparte. Él no está aquí, porque tuvo un viaje de negocios urgente. _

Draco rodo los ojos, no se estaba escapando, quería volver a la normalidad yéndose de esa horripilante mansión. No quería que su hijo se criara allí, lleno de fantasmas. No podía enseñarle las cualidades que les impartió su esposa en un lugar donde se había presenciado muerte y tortura. Quería que fuera el niño feliz y libre que él no había sido. No dejo que su hijo pisara esa mansión más de una semana después de la muerte de su esposa. Haciendo que pasara el verano en casa de los Potter. Potter demostró ser mucho más hombre que el cuándo eran unos chiquillos, y eso hizo ganar su respeto y admiración. Le confió a su hijo a ese desgarbado muchacho de ojos verdes llamado Albus. Se había sorprendido al ver que no solo se llamaba Severus como segundo nombre, sino que era un Slytherin. Le permitió que fuera el pilar de Scorpius, como Astoria fue el suyo en su momento de dolor.

_ Bien… hagan como gusten. _ dijo harto _ Ahora si me disculpan… debo ir a trabajar. _ tomo su maletín de cuero oscuro y puso varios archivos en él, cerro las hebillas de plata y abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con su jefe, Hermione Granger en la puerta junto a Harry Potter.

_ Buenos días Draco… _ dijo Hermione, haciendo que los invitados se sorprendieran. Draco no se extrañó, la noche anterior también lo había llamado por su nombre y aparentemente la castaña lo tomo de forma algo natural. _ Conseguimos una cita con la ex esposa de Peters… en media hora. _ dijo mientras veía a los invitados del rubio.

_ Que divertido… ¡reunión escolar! _ Blaise se acercó y abrazo efusivamente a ambos Griffindore. Blaise siempre fue grande y fortachón, haciendo fácil que los pequeños leones entraran en sus brazos. Los soltó dándoles una sonrisa que Draco sabia era 100 % falsa.

_ ¿Cómo has estado Blaise? _ pregunto el hombre de anteojos mientras se aseguraba de que estuvieran ilesos después del abrazo.

_ Muy bien… algo ocupado con todo esto del atentado, además se llevaron a mi mejor compañero y tengo que hacer todo prácticamente solo. _ dijo con su sonrisa. _ te odio Potter _ dijo largando una carcajada. Draco sabía, que ello era lo más parecido a la verdad.

_ Debemos irnos… _ dijo la castaña mientras veía de reojo a la morena que comenzó a desembalar las cajas.

_ ¿Qué haces Pansy? _ pregunto mientras respiraba profundo pidiendo paciencia a quien sea el que escuchaba.

_ Te puedes mudar sin elfos y sin sirvientes… pero yo _ dijo señalándose con una mano mientras la otra sostenía dificultosamente un libro pesado. _ no voy a permitir que vivas como indigente. –

_ Cariño no tienes idea de cómo se ve un indigente _ le dijo Blaise con sorna _ es mas es casi insultante para la gente común _

_ Tú te callas _ dijo señalando a su marido_ y tu… _ dijo señalando al rubio. _ vendrás aquí temprano. Blaise y yo nos tomaremos el día del trabajo y te ayudaremos a acomodar este desastre. E iremos de compras. Conociéndote debes estar alimentándote a base de dulces y comida chatarra muggle. _

_ Aparentemente eso es lo que haremos… _ dijo el moreno mirando a su amigo _ tranquilo comprare mucha carne. _

_ ¡Una dieta nutritiva tiene base en verduras verdes! _ grito la mujer desde la habitación del rubio. _ ¡Draco! ¡¿Dónde demonios piensas poner esta exagerada cantidad de libros?! _

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y les hizo señas a los Griffindore para que salieran de la casa, antes de que volviera a aparecer. Su amigo lo saludo con la mano, gritando hacia la habitación.

_ ¡Déjalo vivir Pansy! ¡Es un adulto y tiene derecho en saciarse de la carne que quiera! _

_ ¡Cállate Zabinni! _

El Sly salió con ambos Griffindore del departamento, y suspiro largamente.

_ Lamento eso… _ dijo dirigiéndose a ambos _ al no tener hijos tienen complejo de sobreprotección _

_ Son mucho más graciosos de lo que recordaba… _ dijo Harry sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor dorado.

_ Siempre fueron así… solo que antes no lo demostraban frente a nadie. _ se encogió de hombros. Miro a la castaña que parecía algo distraída. No era idiota, la situación de la noche anterior no había sido nada cómoda. La presencia de Wesley, además, había aportado una enorme ansiedad a la situación. Draco no se atrevió a tratar de escuchar lo que había sucedido a través de la pared. _ ¿Dónde es la reunión? _ pregunto para cambiar de tema.

_ En su mansión… es en Norfolk Broads. Pedí un traslador aquí mismo así que iremos directamente. _ por alguna razón la castaña no le dirigía la mirada y eso lo hizo sentirse verdaderamente incómodo. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido de haberlo perdonado? Puede que Wesley le haya hecho entrado en razones y volvía a odiarlo, si es que en algún momento lo odió. Llegaron al gran salón de color arena. La joven que había conocido el día anterior lo reconoció enseguida. Le sonrió coqueta mientras Hermione le pedía permiso del traslador.  
_ Deben firmar estos registros _ dijo acomodándose el cabello a un costado, sacudiéndolo a lo que creía ella de forma grácil. Dejo el libro de registro sobre el mostrador mientras lo miraba fijamente.

_ Miranda… _ la llamo la castaña. La joven miraba al blondo de forma coqueta e insistente _ ¿tienes una pluma? _ sin apartar la mirada de Draco le señalo con el dedo el tintero con la pluma al otro lado del mostrador. Hermione bufó y Potter hizo un ruido característico de risa contenida. Draco tomo la pluma y la embebió de tinta, pasándosela a la castaña. Sus ojos chocaron unos segundos, las cuencas color avellana parecían tumultuosas. Firmo el registro y se encamino hacia el traslador, sin esperar a sus acompañantes. Draco miro a Harry pidiendo una explicación a lo que el moreno simplemente contesto encogiendo sus hombros.

_ Hasta que fuimos a tu casa se encontraba de maravilla… _ Potter lo miraba fijamente. Quería preguntarle algo.

_ Escúpelo Potter… _ siguieron a Hermione despacio para que no los oyera, vio su espalda llena de rizos, vestía su aburrido traje azul con sus feos mocasines.

_ ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? _ preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? _ se hizo el desentendido.

_ Te llama por tu nombre… _

Draco no contesto enseguida, simplemente miro la espalda de Hermione mientras pensaba detenidamente.

_ ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algún momento de tu vida de forma tan intensa que quisieras volver al pasado a detenerla? _

_ Si… _ dijo el pelinegro ante su sorpresa _ me hubiera gustado poder detener a Voldemort antes de que matara a Severus Snape… estaba allí cuando sucedió, escondido, sin la capacidad de mover mis piernas para evitarlo. _ Potter parecía tranquilo a pesar de lo que decía _ pero me di cuenta con el tiempo, que él ya me había perdonado, antes de que sucediera, de alguna forma que desconozco. _ Draco sonrió _ Si Hermione decidio llamarte por tu nombre… es porque confía en ti. Eso me da gusto. _

_ Ustedes los Griffindore son tan sentimentales que dan nauseas _ bromeo con una sonrisa

_ Ustedes los Slytherin son tan fríos como el culo de un pingüino _ Draco rio a carcajadas, lo que hizo que Hermione se volteara. La miro entre risas, tenía el ceño fruncido.

_ Harry… Draco… de prisa llegamos tarde. _ sonrió al escuchar que la castaña seguía diciendo su nombre.

_ Ya vamos Hermione… _ dijo el, y vio como las mejillas de la mujer adulta se coloreaban.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la habitación del traslador, vieron una lata oxidada.

_ No sé porque se empeñan en hacer los trasladores de basura… ¿Por qué no hacerlo con una fuente para pájaros o un barrilete atorado en un árbol? _ comento el moreno.

_ Es algo bueno para recomendar al departamento de transporte mágico Harry… _

_ Vamos chicos que no hay tiempo… _ reprendió Hermione _ a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos y … tres _ tocaron los tres al mismo tiempo del traslador. Sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y algo lo jalaba del ombligo, nunca se acostumbraría a esos viajes. Cuando tocaron suelo, sintió la briza proveniente del río. Norfolk Broads era una zona de navío turístico muggle, grandes mansiones se levantaban altivas sobre la costa del rio donde pasaban turistas todos los días. Los tres magos se habían aparecido en un pequeño galpón de mantenimiento de una de las mansiones, salieron rápidamente dirigiéndose a la costa. Caminaron por unos minutos, hasta llegar a una mansión donde Draco distinguió se sentía un gran escudo de magia. Una mansión que parecía del siglo XIX, lujosa y hermosa se alzaba ante ellos. Harry uso su varita para abrir un hueco en el escudo, y los tres pasaron por él. A medida que se acercaban a la gran mansión, Draco vio como perdía algo de la elegancia, era como si la magia mantuviera la mansión en pie. En la entrada, los esperaba un elfo doméstico, evidentemente con muchos años encima, encorvado y vestido con un pequeño delantal de servidumbre.

_ Mi ama los espera en el salón _ dijo mientras sacaba un reloj de bolsillo del su delantal. _ tiene unos minutos para ustedes. _ Cuando entraron a la gran casona, Draco sintió un olor desagradable. Una mezcla de humedad con tierra podrida. _ sepan disculpar por el olor… la casa estuvo muchos años abandonada y las reparaciones llevan su tiempo… _

La sala parecía haber sido renovada, porque estaba limpia y luminosa. Una mujer de cabello blanco se levantó de la silla donde los esperaba. Era alta y esbelta, vestía una túnica color azul oscuro y su rostro, a pesar de sus arrugas tenían una expresión de solemnidad. A Draco se le vino a la mente su madre.

_ Señora Dumont… Gracias por recibirnos _ dijo Hermione.

_ No todos los días viene el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica en persona, a mi casa señorita Granger… _ la anciana mujer les indico con un gesto que tomaran asiento.

_ No tomaremos mucho de su tiempo… _ Hermione se sentó frente a ella, en pequeño diván. Draco se sentó junto a ella, mientras Potter permanecía de pie mirando por las grandes ventanas hacia afuera. La castaña saco una libreta y un bolígrafo muggle, acto que la mujer miro detenidamente. _ Sabemos que usted es accionista de la navia que transporto los contenedores desde Brasil hasta Europa, ¿Cuál es su participación dentro de la navia? _

_ Solo soy accionista en un 10 %... ya estoy demasiado vieja para esos achaques. Mis hijos son los que dedican su tiempo a la empresa. _

_ ¿Se refiere a Marcus y Lucrecia? _

_ Si… son muy unidos… tal vez porque mientras mi esposo tenía sus amantes ellos se la pasaban conmigo encerrados en la finca. Me dolía que todo el pueblo se burlara de ellos. _ arrugo la nariz al decirlo, en un gesto de desprecio más que de dolor.

_ ¿Usted no tiene más contacto con Latinoamérica? _ preguntó Harry sentándose en un sillón antiguo, parecía francés y muy incómodo.

_ Bueno… mi ex esposo y yo no nos hemos hablado sino es explícitamente sobre negocios, pero mis hijos tienen una pequeña hermana, producto de una de sus infidelidades. La amante vive en la finca con la pequeña bastarda. _

_ ¿Su hijo se encuentra aquí? Podríamos hacerle algunas preguntas… _ pregunto Draco, observando detenidamente sus gestos. Siendo un Slytherin, aprendió a vislumbrar las mentiras detrás de los gestos. Algo que le había servido mucho en sus negocios y toma de decisiones. Esa mujer no parecía mentir, pero cada vez que se ponía en conversación sus hijos un leve temblor aparecía en su parpado derecho.

_ Lamentablemente se encuentra en un viaje de negocios… pero vuelve en unas dos semanas. _ Mentira. Era una gran mentira que no pretendía ocultar.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo despertó de sus pensamientos, un niño de cabello azabache y grandes ojos azules entro al salón. Vestía unos pantalones cortos de gabardina y una remera a rayas azules. Se abalanzo a la anciana mujer con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Abuela! _ grito el pequeño niño, la mujer le beso la frente con cariño. _ Él es mi nieto, Jeremy. _ una mujer entro detrás del niño, era alta y esbelta como su madre, pero su cabello era oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Draco sintió una incomodidad desconocida al ver la presencia de esa mujer, parecía como si su mirada dijera algo totalmente diferente a su sonrisa. _ ella es mi hija Lucrecia. _ presentó la mujer, su rostro era pétreo y serio, sin una muesca de una sonrisa.

_ Madre, ya es hora… _ le dijo en un tono severo.

_ Lo lamento, pero tenemos un compromiso importante… si desea volver a hacerme preguntas solo hágamelo saber señora Granger. _

_ Así será señora _ respondió Hermione algo dubitativa. No habían recovado mucha información, y el tiempo era acotado hasta que pasara algún atentado.

Los tres brujos del Ministerio se levantaron al mismo tiempo para irse, se despidieron de ambas mujeres, pero al irse el niño se acercó a Draco. El pequeño agarro su brazo izquierdo, allí donde residía la marca tenebrosa, casi difusa después de la muerte del Innombrable. Sin embargo, cuando sintió los pequeños dedos apretar la carne, la sintió arder. El blondo lo miro con temor en sus ojos, mientras el niño de unos cuatro años le sonreía infantilmente. El niño lo soltó después de una carcajada y salió corriendo hacia su madre, quien levanto al pequeño en sus brazos y lo miro con lo que parecía, desprecio.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien Draco? _ le pregunto Hermione.

_ Si… no es nada _ dijo antes de partir, sin embargo, al dedicarle una mirada al pequeño niño, pudo distinguir un halo oscuro sobre su coronilla, y no solo su marca ardió nuevamente, sino que su piel instintivamente se erizó del miedo.

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Háganmelo saber! ¡Dejen Reviews!**

 **Besitos dulces y abrazos de caramelo.**


End file.
